Maze of Memories
by CF-fanfiction
Summary: Where was he? Who was he? It was a blur. A...a hedgehog...his head was a whirl of colours and pictures. It hurt.' Sonic loses his memory, trapped far underground. Will he give in to his wild instincts? (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

Sonic sped around the corner, almost skidding into the wall in his haste. "Tails!" he cried, as he saw his friend. Eggman grinned, drumming his fingers on top of the cage.  
  
Inside, Tails shouted, "Don't do it, Sonic! It's a trap! A TRAP!" But the glass walls were soundproof, and the blue hedgehog was too angry to listen, even if he could have heard him.  
  
"Well? Why don't you come and get him?" Eggman jeered. Sonic curled his lip, shouted, "Don't worry, I will!" And sped down the corridor. Far behind, Knuckles ran along the thin hallway, panting, "Sonic! Wait!"  
  
Eggman reached back, and pressed the button. In the middle of the corridor floor, a large sheet of metal fell away. With an echoing cry of shock and sudden fear, Sonic plunged into darkness. "SONIC!!!!!" Tails yelled, the sound coming faintly to Eggman's ears.  
  
The doctor laughed menacingly, and resumed tapping on the glass box. The hole in the floor lifted up again, and he waited. Silence fell. A few minutes later, Knuckles shot around the corner, breathing heavily.  
  
"Ah, my little echidna friend. A bit late, aren't we?" Knuckles scanned the hallway quickly. There was no sign of Sonic. "What have you done to him, you creep?!" he yelled. Eggman just grinned.  
  
Despite his short temper, Knuckles always kept a clearer head in a difficult situation. Even as he dashed forward, he caught sight of Tails pounding madly on the glass, shaking his head wildly and pointing down.  
  
The red echidna frowned, and quickly looked down. A long burn mark showed where Sonic had started to slow down, but it stopped abruptly in the middle of the floor. How odd, he thought, before he suddenly realised.  
  
He leaped into the air hastily, and the floor dropped away beneath him, revealing a deep pit. He stretched out into a messy glide, trying to fight the mad panic. However, the pit was long, and the glide was low. Knuckles sank down into the darkness, only metres from the end.  
  
Tails wailed inside the box as he watched yet another friend disappear. Why couldn't Eggman ever play fair? He thumped helplessly on the thick glass, fighting down the anguish that was fast rising inside him.  
  
Eggman laughed gleefully, forgetting to shut the pit. Over the edge, a gloved hand appeared.  
  
Digging his knuckles into the metal, Knuckles heaved himself up. His eyes flashed dangerously as he lurched to his feet. Eggman's laughter died. He took one look at the mad echidna, and ran for it.  
  
Knuckles dashed up to the control panel, stopping just long enough to smash his fist into the circuits. The entire block burst into a shower of sparks, and the top of the glass box unclicked.  
  
Tails' grief had quickly turned to anger. Temporarily forgetting Sonic, he leapt from the box, and joined Knuckles in running after Eggman.  
  
Eventually, Sonic awoke. He tried to pull himself up, head pounding. He groaned unconsciously; had a house fallen on him? He couldn't remember...maybe he'd eaten one too many chilli dogs?  
  
Slowly he sat up, blinking in the dim light. The world had stopped spinning, and he could see; he was in a large, open rock area. Several corridors branched off, lit by unseen lights.  
  
Where was he? Suddenly, he remembered; Tails! The pit! "It was a trick!" he murmured angrily, furious with himself. He quickly jumped to his feet, and then clutched at his side as a burning pain stabbed at him.  
  
He winced, and waited for it to subside. Then he looked down, and saw a long gash across his side. He looked over himself; his side was cut, his wrist looked sprained, and he thought he had hit his head on the fall. It could have been much worse.  
  
He gingerly stepped forward. Good. It didn't hurt too much. Now, how could he get out of here?  
  
He took a closer look around the room; it was deep underground, he assumed, as he'd fallen a long way. He could hear faint dripping, but thought nothing of it. Long stalagmites and stalactites curved up and down.  
  
He was sure Eggman didn't know about this; he doubted that the Doctor even knew where it was, just that the pit was very deep. The walls were stout rock, and four twisting corridors started on the other side. He limped up to them, and, with a shrug, picked the far left one.  
  
Now he could see better; some sort of glowing crystal protruded from the rock. They were eerily beautiful. He walked a bit further, and suddenly stepped into water. He stepped back a little too quickly, blinking hard into the gloom.  
  
He could see now; the floor was covered with large puddles. The continuous dripping was closer now, and he could smell faint salt on the breeze. Listening carefully, he heard a far off swish, swish. The sea!  
  
Then a terrifying thought struck him; he looked around, noticing for the first time. Everything was soaked. Looking up, he could see a watermark line high above his head. When the tide came in...it must flood these caverns!  
  
He stumbled back hastily, almost stepping into another puddle. He had to get out! He limped as fast as he could, back to the main cavern. After a few minutes he had checked the other tunnels; they all led to the sea.  
  
How long did he have? How long had he been unconscious? He stumbled around the main chamber a bit longer, looking for a way out. The pit he had fallen from was a large fissure, high in the ceiling.  
  
The swishing was louder now. He entered the first tunnel, and the puddles were spreading a little. He had no choice but to continue, and had to wade through to reach the end.  
  
He emerged, soaked...on a cliff face! The rock stretched high over him, and the heaving ocean was only a metre below him, spray bursting up and drenching him further. He dashed back; one of the tunnels had to lead out, one had to lead out!  
  
Behind him, the sea started to spread over the edge of the tunnel.  
  
Eggman ran as swiftly as he could, unfortunately not very fast. He emerged from the door of the base, onto a large flat plateau with a cliff on one side. Agonisingly close was a small launch pad, with his trademark flying craft perched, ready.  
  
He was breathing heavily, but the hover machine was close. He dashed and threw himself into it, hearing his pursuers shouting behind him; he had temporarily lost them in the small base.  
  
He somehow managed to get upright, and started the machine. It lifted into the air, soaring up into the sky. Below, Tails dashed from an entrance, Knuckles close behind. The fox immediately located the hovering dot, and whirled his tails, mad with anger.  
  
Eggman stabbed at the keys, and a small rocket engine hissed out of the back. It started in a burst, causing the craft to leap across the sky, leaving the pursuing animal in a cloud of smoke.  
  
Despite his rage, Tails could only fly for so long, and not incredibly fast. His energy soon wore out and he dropped back down, tails limp, fur sooty, and eyes defeated.  
  
He landed in a heap next to the dusty cliff edge, despair crushing down on him. Sonic was gone...who knew where that pit led? Probably a bed of spikes, if he knew Eggman. Tears welled up in his eyes, then started to spill.  
  
A comforting hand dropped onto his shoulder. He looked up at Knuckles, tears cutting lines down his dusty face. The echidna tried to steady himself...he had never been good with tears.  
  
He took a deep breath; he had to try. He crouched down next to the fox, and said softly, "Hey, it's ok. Don't give up already...would Sonic want that? He's probably waiting for us to find him."  
  
Tails nodded, sniffing. Knuckles was right. He pushed himself up, and turned towards the small metal building. He was filled with new determination; Sonic WAS alive. They WOULD find him. And if he wasn't...well, they could at least find him.  
  
He paced briskly towards the low-set structure. Knuckles smiled in relief, and strode after him. Far below them, the sea crashed against the rocks. The tide was halfway in.  
  
The water had risen to his ankles, and the blue hedgehog was in a state of wild panic. He limped back and forth, desperate to find a way out. Back in the main chamber he finally stopped, shoulders heaving.  
  
The water rose several inches higher before he started again, this time looking more carefully. Fear was tearing at him...water was his worst enemy. But he had to remain calm...he looked more carefully at the back wall, and noticed a faint gap.  
  
Excitement rose inside him, and he tried to squeeze through. He could just make it, but the close-set walls scraped at him painfully. Finally he staggered into the next chamber. The water was at his knees, swirling around his feet.  
  
He had to find higher ground; he couldn't rest now. He stumbled on, forgetting about the pain in his side as the salt water stung him, forgetting his scratched hands as he felt his way along the wall, the crystals' dim light barely penetrating the cavern.  
  
When he reached the other side, the wall wasn't as sheer. Though he felt dead on his feet, the water was at his shoulders. It surged around him like a wild animal, threatening to unbalance him and send him into the cold depths.  
  
He automatically pulled himself up the wall, inch by painful inch, feet scrabbling, gloves torn. Below him the water roared angrily as it swept around the rocks.  
  
Finally he reached a high ledge, safe. He flopped in a heap, shivering uncontrollably, before his eyes slid shut.  
  
By the time the pair reached the pit room, the evening was drawing on. Tails blinked at the smashed controls for a few minutes, and then grabbed two wires and touched them together.  
  
Knuckles, sure the fox would be electrocuted, leapt back, but nothing happened. Behind him, the metal cover fell away. He looked with new admiration at the fox, before turning to the darkness.  
  
He felt a shudder just looking at it, but stepped to the edge. He hopped neatly over, performing a half-twist to face the wall. For a second he was falling, falling into nothing!...but then instinct kicked in.  
  
He automatically shot out both hands, spiked knuckles spearing the wall. His descent came to a sharp stop, and he hung for a minute, breathing a bit faster than he should have.  
  
Tails looked quickly over the edge, a sudden fear leaping at him. Knuckles smiled reassuringly at him, before descending, hand by hand, into the dark. Tails waited, irrationally scared.  
  
He paced back and forth nervously, counting the minutes. 1...2...3...4...  
  
...35...36...37...his eyelids were drooping without him even noticing, and then a tiny splash and a sharp, far-off cry wrenched him awake. He sped to the edge, leaning over, and shouted, "Knuckles? Knuckles!" 


	2. Chapter 2

There was only silence below. Tails was frantic, ready to jump down himself, before he heard faint scratching sounds. He paused, hopeful. Knuckles eventually rose into view, climbing far too fast.  
  
Tails dodged backwards as the echidna shot over the edge. Knuckles shut his eyes; he had never been so glad to be on dry land. He opened them again to see Tails' worried face blinking at him.  
  
"What happened?" Tails asked, trying to keep the impatience out of his voice. Knuckles paused; how could he tell him? The pitch-blackness, hand over hand...almost endless.  
  
And then, suddenly...wet. Dark, heaving, pulling at him, strong currents trying to tug him down. How could he tell him how he had almost been pulled away, ripping at the metal in his terror, frantic cries unheard by Tails, far, far above?  
  
He finally said, "Water..." It was a pathetic reply, but the tone in his voice told Tails everything.  
  
The fox dropped back, suddenly very tired. It was useless. They all knew about Sonic and water; the two did not mix. Ever.

...................  
  
Far over the sea, Eggman finally slowed the hover craft, and allowed himself a smile. He had indeed known about the caves, and recognised the immediate danger to Sonic, or any of his friends...the entire reason he had built the metal block was to capture him.  
  
And Sonic had fallen. He had watched him. He would have laughed gleefully, but he didn't, for once, assume that Sonic was dead. He had had him 'come back from beyond the grave' one too many times.  
  
He could wait; in two days, he reasoned, the fox and echidna would have left, hopeless. He had even timed it right, down to the last detail, so that they would only find water at the bottom of the pit.  
  
Sometimes he amazed himself with his genius.  
  
A grin plastered over his face, he turned the machine leisurely, and set it on autopilot for his real base, the Death Egg. (Sonic Battle) He leaned back in his seat, twirling his moustache, as he thought over what he would do to the caves to assure himself Sonic would be gone. For good.  
  
There was just one thing he over-looked. A small gap in the back of the first cavern. A gap just big enough for a hedgehog to squeeze through.

.............................

On the rocky ledge, Sonic awoke again. His entire body ached, but he scrabbled to the edge anyway. Looking over, peering in the dim glow, he could see that the water had gone down a bit.  
  
With a sigh, he felt his way back along the shadowy ledge, and curled up in a corner. Maybe the water would be gone when he next woke.

............................

Three days later  
  
The phone rang, insistently, nearby. Tails covered up his ears, willing the device to suddenly implode, or spontaneously combust, or something. But the ringing didn't stop, just continued.  
  
With an annoyed sigh, he picked up the receiver. "Hello?" he asked snappily. The voice on the other end was shocked, fumbling over the words. "Um...er...sorry, I thought this was Tails, I must have...um...gotten a wrong number...I...er..."  
  
Tails mentally slapped himself. "No, Amy, it's ok. It's me. I wasn't expecting you, sorry." Amy, on the other end, was relieved. "Oh, sorry, my mistake. Um...I just read the paper..."  
  
Tails looked at the ceiling, imploring for help. It had been the best thing for the news in ages. Not since the ARK incident had so many people grabbed for the paper. Tails got captured. Sonic saved him. Sonic was lost instead.  
  
He hated it; people giving him dirty looks in the street, ringing his phone with spiteful messages. Few people rang to ask him how it was, but he didn't want to tell them. Didn't want to think about it. Even though it was his fault, anyway.  
  
He said, "Yes, I know. You can come over, if you like..." Amy looked at the receiver in surprise, before answering, "Yes, I was about to ask, I'll come right over."  
  
Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. Tails heaved it open to reveal the pink hedgehog. Amy smiled briefly, trying in vain to hide her shock. Tails looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

..................................

At Holy Summit (Sonic Battle) Knuckles finished polishing the Master Emerald. Looking at the gem was so relaxing...and he deserved a rest.  
  
After all, he had been helping Tails search the base again. The pit was still filled with water when they checked; unfortunately they had chosen the wrong time. Then Knuckles refused to go down. The place sickened him.  
  
Now Eggman would pay. He hadn't been sighted since, but he would show up, eventually. He always did. And Knuckles would be ready. He had inexaustible patience...he would wait.  
  
Some summer this has been, he thought reflectively, first the Emerl incident, and then we're all settling down when Tails gets kidnapped. Then Sonic...well, at least that tiresome bat isn't still trying to get the Emerald, he thought brightly.  
  
He stepped out of the rocky cave-house, and gazed at the scenery, spread below him. Then he heard a faint sound, and turned his head towards it. On the far side of the mountain, Eggman's abandoned base was just in view.  
  
As he put his head on one side, trying to catch the noise again, the entire structure suddenly exploded into the air in a surreal blast. A split-second later the sound wave smashed into him, almost knocking him over.  
  
When he looked again, a smoking crater marked the spot. Even as he watched, the middle seemed to sink down. Eggman had blown up his own base? Surely not...and why had the middle sunk? The only theory he could come up with was that:  
  
There were caves beneath the base that had collapsed.  
  
Sonic just may have...well; Eggman seemed to think so, anyway.  
  
Piecing these thoughts together, Knuckles suddenly realised their terrible mistake. Of course! The building was next to the sea...how could he expect to climb down and not find water?  
  
It was stupid...he was stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Sonic could have been alive! If he had escaped those caves, anyway. If there were caves. In a flash he was away, bounding down the mountainside.

..................................

Sonic jerked awake suddenly. He was starving, thirsty, and stiff all over. How long had he been asleep? What had woken him up? He tried to call, "Hello?" but it came out as "He..ggh..."  
  
He coughed a few times, to no success. Then he heard a faint hissing. With a rapid sense of dread filling him, he scrambled down the rock face, almost falling to the bottom.  
  
Then the other cave exploded, fire billowing through the gap. As the shockwave hit, he was thrown back into the rock he had just climbed down, smashing into it and then smashed away again. The world seemed to disintegrate around him into light and noise.  
  
He tried desperately to run, and hit the ground again. He was away before he even knew it, as the cave shook dangerously, huge cracks spreading across the surface.  
  
The world crashed down behind him as he ran, driven by pure fear, just ahead of it. Then a falling rock hit him hard in the head and he knew no more.

.................................

Tails swung his head round as a loud boom echoed from the mountain. Amy jumped from her seat with a cry of, "What the-?!" Tails ran to the window, and saw a red blur come speeding towards them.  
  
"Come on!" he yelled, dashing for the door, a dazed Amy following.  
  
Knuckles pounded to the outskirts of the town, just in time to see Tails and Amy dashing towards him. He slowed to a jog, breathing heavily, and shouted, "It's that place...the sea...caves...Sonic..."  
  
Tails tried valiantly to make sense of the words, but ended up shaking his head in confusion. Amy was no better off.

..................................

He came to his senses to find himself on the floor. Why was he on the floor? He struggled up to a sitting position, and clutched his head, groaning. Where was he? Who was he? It was a blur. A...a hedgehog...his name...something beginning with s...his head was a whirl of colours and pictures. It hurt.  
  
Then he heard a small croak. He opened his eyes quickly, falling silent instinctively and flicking his eyes around. In the gloom and darkness, another pair of eyes looked at him. They were pale yellow orbs, floating, and he watched them warily as they approached.  
  
A lizard came into view, sliding along the floor with surprising speed. It avoided the fallen rocks and smashed crystals, stopping opposite him. It hissed quietly, flicking its tail. Its slim length was covered with light brown stripes, and it was a pale greeny colour.  
  
He was intrigued by it, and tried to make a sound back. But he had forgotten. He hissed quietly, imitating it. The lizard bobbed its head, apparently pleased. It hissed again, then swelled its throat, releasing it in a loud croak.  
  
The sound echoed around, and he was surprised by its loudness. He tried to make a croak back, and it came out as a growl; "Grrrrrgh..." The lizard blinked, and he could have sworn it looked happy.  
  
It turned and slid a little way, then turned to look back at him. He scrabbled up and followed it, swaying dizzily, but not wanting to lose it. He didn't want to be alone. Maybe it could lead him out of this place...  
  
This place...he became aware of it for the first time. It appeared to be a large, dark, cave. The floor was littered with rocks and debris...almost as if...pain stabbed at his head...rising water, trapped...then the flash was gone, leaving him more confused than ever.  
  
The lizard paced a little way, then waited, and then paced again. The pair travelled further into the dark caves. He started to travel easier, mimicking the lizard's sliding movement, gliding along the ground. His eyes got better used to the dim light, and he thought of it as a prison less and less.  
  
As he followed, he practised his hiss. He liked it. "Ssssss..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Flower: Erm, yeah, three days...well...it's fiction! Anything can happen! And we already know the caves are damp. (Yuck) So, there was probably some way.  
  
Chaos: cough Yeah, ignore the fact you made a mistake...  
  
Flower: ;;  
  
........................  
  
The hedgehog was learning. By copying the lizard, he could blend into the shadows. He could move silently, he could hunt. He could growl.  
  
He had given up on the blurry memories. He had no name. He was Hedgehog. He crept through the cave system that he was starting to know, to the Feeding Place, where the Lizard would be waiting.  
  
On the way, he scratched in annoyance at the grey shreds clinging to his hands. The fingertips of the gloves were worn out, small, sharp white claws showing through the material. The last remnants fell away...he was free!  
  
His shoes had been kicked off when he first followed the little reptile, and blisters did not bother him.  
  
.............................  
  
It had been weeks since the base had collapsed. Weeks since they had attempted to search the caves. It was a hopeless task; the caves were a labyrinth under the ground, with only thin shafts of light to guide them.  
  
So they gave up. Knuckles returned to Angel Island, assuring them to call if they heard anything. He reasoned that, if Sonic had survived, he would find his way to them. Tails couldn't stop waiting.  
  
Amy felt sorry for the fox, and spent more time at his house, leaving Cream to look after her flat. Time seemed to drag along, with no meaning. It was as though they were trapped in a little grey bubble, watching the people outside moving too fast.  
  
Then, something happened...  
  
Cream had been out, picking flowers with Cheese and Chocola, near the entrance to one of the caves. She had stayed out a bit too late; evening had fallen, casting everything purple-grey. That was when she saw...  
  
.......................  
  
The lizard hissed a greeting, bobbing its head. He hissed back, and slid up to join it. He saw the reason for its' obvious position; it had already found prey. In front of the pair was a patch of thick mud, into which had blundered a young rat.  
  
The creature was attempting to pull itself along, stuck fast in the dark slime. The lizard watched leisurely for a few minutes, and then slunk forward. The rat's eyes bulged in terror as it struggled, moving forward a few inches.  
  
The lizard walked easily across the mud, wide pads between its feet preventing it sinking. Hedgehog watched, intrigued, as the lizard proceeded to 'play' with the creature.  
  
Then a shout carried towards them. "SONIC?! You're alive?!" Hedgehog swung round, and Lizard paused, one foot poised above the hapless creature. A rabbit ran into the clearing, laughing.  
  
"Sonic, you're alive! You don't know how worried we've been! We have to-" She paused mid-sentence, sensing something was wrong. "Are...are you ok?" She asked. Cheese peeped over her shoulder.  
  
Sonic had changed a lot through the weeks in the caves; he was much thinner, but moved with a wiry strength. He slunk close to the ground, almost undetectable, and his fur was dirty and mottled, rendering good camouflage.  
  
Even as she watched, he crouched still further, and took on a fighting pose. He bared his sharp teeth in a snarl.  
  
..............................  
  
He snarled at the rabbit, and the strange noises it made. What was it doing? It had interrupted the game! A small blue creature looked over its shoulder, blinking innocently.  
  
Then the rabbit made a scared sound, and ran for it. He followed it for a bit, over the next hill, growling at it and watching it run, only a few paces behind. It's fear was amusing...but the lizard had already turned back to the rat. He stopped and went back. Why waste his energy?  
  
..................................  
  
It was ten minutes later that Tails heard an alarmingly loud thump on the door. He blinked out of his trance, and rushed for it.  
  
"Tails! Tails, open up! He's coming! Tails! TAILS!!!!" Tails dived and threw open the door. Cream fell in, almost knocking them both over.  
  
Tails then had the unpleasant experience of having to stagger to the living room, clung to by Cream, and with two surprisingly heavy chao attached to his arms. He finally collapsed onto the sofa.  
  
"What...what happened?" he asked, thoroughly distressed by the rabbit. "I- It's Sonic..." she began. Tails froze for a second, and then gripped her shoulders, hard. "Sonic? You've seen him?! Where is he?!!"  
  
"Tails, you're hurting me!" She squeaked, the two chao cowering behind her. He let go and took a deep breath. "What...what is it?" Her next words chilled him to the bone. "He's...alive. But, he's been in the caves...he...he isn't Sonic anymore."  
  
...........................  
  
A black hedgehog stood in the shadow cast by a large house, and checked a ragged news article before him. So, this was the place...Tails lived there. He raised his red eyes to look at the orange house, ignoring the wind ruffling his fur.  
  
Even as Shadow looked, Tails came rushing out of the house, closely followed by the rabbit...Custard, was it? Something like that...The fox dashed haphazardly down the street, and he watched indifferently as the rabbit ran after him, yelling.  
  
Though her words were swept away by the wind, he got their meaning. Tails was going somewhere. Somewhere he shouldn't. Hmm...  
  
He activated his skates and followed, even as Cream fell behind and turned back to the house, missing the shadow slip past her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Tails ran. How many caves could Cream have been near? Less than five...he should have asked. Too late now. Then, quite suddenly, he bumped into something. Something that was not there before.  
  
He blinked and stepped back. The hand that had stopped him dropped, revealing Shadow. "Problem?" he enquired. Tails tried to sidestep around him, but the black hedgehog stuck out his arm.  
  
"This is about the blue hedgehog, isn't it?" he said smoothly. Tails glowered; this was wasting time. Oh, well. Tell him fast. "It's-Sonic-he's- not-dead-but-he's-in-the-caves-acting-funny-and-I'm-going-there-to-find-him- so-move!"  
  
Tails was surprised to find that Shadow that had actually followed his breathless commentary, but even more surprised to find that Shadow actually moved aside. "Go on, then." He said.  
  
Tails gave him a baffled look, and then sped past. When he was out of sight, Shadow shook his head, and muttered, "Fool. He'll learn the hard way." With that, he turned and raced with the wind to the blinking lights of Night Babylon.  
  
Breathing heavily, Tails reached the nearest cave. Lying discarded on the ground was a garland of flowers. Cream had been here...  
  
The evening was darkening into night. The shadows stretched longer, and Tails couldn't see very well. The area appeared deserted, the wind howling across the fields. From the shadows, a pair of eyes watched.  
  
The fox assumed Sonic was inside already...after all, it was getting dark. He walked up to the entrance, a dark crevice cut into the rock. He poked his head inside, a cool breeze greeting him, nothing like it's howling cousin outside. Behind him, the watcher shifted closer...  
  
A fox. Looking into the cave...looking for him? Helping the rabbit? Probable. Even as he watched, the fox walked into the entrance of the cave. He hissed softly, and followed. Just in the entrance, he stepped into a shallow puddle.  
  
The soft plink echoed around the draughty area, and the fox spun round. He hissed angrily under his breath as the fox saw him.  
  
"Sonic?" Tails said, almost shocked. The hedgehog was framed against the fading light in the opening, darkening his fur several shades. So Sonic had been outside, after all. The blue hedgehog hissed in response and moved closer.  
  
His form almost instantly blended into the shadows, but his eyes gleamed.  
  
"S-Sonic? I...came to find...you..." Tails trailed off at the look in those green eyes. No recognition. The eyes moved closer, and the menacing hiss sounded again...surely...surely Sonic wouldn't attack him? No...never...right?  
  
Annoying fox. It was making loud noises at him...it was frightening away all the prey! Was it trying to scare him? It wasn't working. Hedgehog hissed again, watching the animal all the time.  
  
It backed away a step, almost tripping over a rock. Stupid thing. Didn't it know how to walk? It was balanced upright, not sliding along like him. In fact, one simple push might...hmm...  
  
In a swift movement, he darted forward, and pushed the fox hard. As he had expected, it squealed and toppled over backwards. It landed awkwardly on the rocks, and screamed in pain.  
  
Hedgehog found this extremely funny. His eyes lit up with laughter. The fox scrabbled up and dashed wildly away, into the darkness. The mirth faded...it had gone...into...it had...oh, it was going to get it now...  
  
He growled and slid along behind it. Hunting... 


	5. Chapter 5

Flower: Yay! People like this! And I just found out something...I love writing dark fics! So expect nastiness. It gets worse. Sonic DOES hurt Tails...so watch out!

Chaos: Shadow isn't gone! I swear! He isn't! He's coming back! (watches people walking away) Aw, nerts. I'll have to write him in somewhere.

............................................

The fox splashed through the damp caves, tripping several times. The hedgehog could almost smell the fear on him...then he hissed again and the fox ran faster. Behind him, Hedgehog slid along, avoiding the boulders and puddles with practised ease.  
  
The fox was an intruder. It was his cave...his cave! Lizard lived in the next one...this one was HIS...and the fox had entered. The fox would die. But first...first he would hunt the fox. Like Lizard had hunted the rat...he would hunt the fox. He wondered briefly if foxes were good to eat.

.................................

Tails ran desperately, one tail limp and splashing through the water behind him. It was all wrong...all wrong! Sonic lived...but Sonic was gone. This...this monster wasn't the Sonic he had known at all! He was oblivious to the tears running down his face, he knew only the horrid hissing of his pursuer.  
  
Hedgehog grew bored of the game, of driving the fox in circles. Then he had an idea; he fell silent and slid in a different direction, inwardly hissing in delight. The game was fun!  
  
Tails stumbled to a halt, listening for Sonic's hissing. He heard nothing and grew more and more worried. Above him, clinging tightly to a stalactite, a pair of green eyes glinted with laughter.  
  
Tails was lured into the trap...perhaps he had lost Sonic...perhaps the hedgehog had gone to a different cave. He cradled his damaged tail miserably, wondering how to get out. The blue hedgehog pounced. 

....................................  
  
The fox screamed as he was knocked down. Hedgehog hissed gleefully, and bounded back into the shadows. He listened with interest to the heaving, choking sounds the prey made...

.......................................

...Sobbing, Tails waited. He knew that running was useless; Sonic was playing with him. And not playing in the fun, hide-and-seek way he had used to. 

.......................................  
  
Hedgehog grew bored; the fox was spoiling the fun...he wasn't running. Oh well; there would be others. He dashed forward from behind, soundlessly. He pushed the fox and it tumbled forward, with a startled cry.  
  
Its face landed in a puddle, and it pulled back quickly, coughing and choking. Hedgehog was intrigued; this was a new game! He pushed the fox's head back into the water, placing one foot on its back to stop it getting up.

.........................................

Tails struggled helplessly, sound muted by the stagnant water, eyes squeezed shut. Then suddenly he was pulled back, into fresh air. He sobbed and choked, and looked up. Sonic's green eyes, the same and yet so different, blinked down at him, filled with laughter.  
  
He was enjoying this! This was truly not the Sonic he had known. This was some primal monster, taking fun from his pain...  
  
At that point, Tails wanted only to die. 

..............................................

Hedgehog pushed the fox's head back under, hissing joyfully. Then another being entered the cave, he could sense it. The fur on the back of his neck prickled, and he looked up quickly.  
  
He could see nothing in the shadows, but...there was something there. He pulled the fox's head out; the game would have to wait till later. But the fox would get away...  
  
His spikes drooped a little in disappointment, but then he remembered the rat, remembered how it had vainly tried to drag itself along, stuck in the mud. He remembered the sticky weeds on one side of the cave. 

...........................................  
  
Tails felt himself being dragged along, but he ceased to struggle. What was the point? Sonic...no, it wasn't Sonic...pulled him to the opposite side of the cave, and pushed him against the wall.  
  
Something slimy suckered onto him, and he wriggled in fear and revulsion. Then the slimy tendrils were all around him, sticking him to the wall better than any amount of ropes. He was paralysed.  
  
"Please...don't...Sonic, don't you remember? It's me...you said I was your friend...please stop...please..." His voice was strangled.  
  
For a moment, the blue hedgehog paused, eyeing him with something different in his eyes, but then it fled. The hedgehog...he couldn't think of him as Sonic anymore...growled, a horrible, vicious sound that chilled him to the bone.

.....................................

The fox was making those noises again...what did they mean? He knew it was something...something important...he shook it away with a growl, concentrating on the situation. He could think about it later.  
  
He looked again at the fox with the strange watering eyes, and realised something was wrong. But the intruder was getting closer...he had no time! What was it?! Then the fox made a small, choked sound, and he knew.  
  
He grabbed another tendril by the very tip, where it wasn't sticky, and placed it almost delicately over his prey's mouth. Now...the trap was set. He faded back, into the darkness.  
  
He crouched, dirty fur blending with the floor, making him invisible. He narrowed his eyes to slits, shutting away the gleam that gave him away. The scene froze. One minute...two...five...ten...  
  
Then, a slight sound, by his prey. He looked over quickly, opening his eyes; was it...?  
  
Then he realised his mistake. His green eyes glittered, in the gloom. 

................................

Shadow, silent as always, dropped from the craggy ceiling. He landed directly beside the hedgehog, who had opened his eyes to see Tails better. He landed with the slightest thud.  
  
It was enough; Sonic spun round...but not fast enough for once. Shadow punched him, hard, in the head, and he dropped, consciousness fading. The black hedgehog stepped back into the black shadows and was gone.  
  
Five minutes later, he reappeared, standing impassively by one wall. Knuckles dashed into the cave and homed in on Tails. He quickly released the fox, who collapsed into his arms, sobbing.  
  
Knuckles looked around for Shadow, but he was gone. Amy entered soon after, taking in the scene. She saw Sonic's motionless form, and ran towards him, but Knuckles stuck out an arm to stop her.  
  
"Don't." He warned. His voice held such disgust that Amy stopped immediately. As Amy helped Tails from the cave, Knuckles slung the unconscious hedgehog over his shoulder.  
  
Whether Sonic would recover, he didn't know. But he did know...that they couldn't leave him there to hurt someone. 


	6. Chapter 6

Tails jerked awake, almost screaming. What a nightmare! Was it over? He could still hear that sound...  
  
He untangled himself from the blankets and pinched himself on the arm. It hurt. He sat up, pricking his ears. That sound...ugh, it was horrible. A high- pitched wailing, cutting through his house. He looked out of the window, towards his lab.  
  
Yes, that was where the sound was coming from...it had to be...Sonic?  
  
.........................................  
  
Hedgehog was curled up in a little ball, rocking back and forth. And wailing. The pictures had come back again, haunting him, strange sounds whispering in his ear. Make them go away! Drown them out! Scream.  
  
So he did. Staring at the floor, wailing at the voices to go away, trying not to blink. Every time he shut his eyes, a different image sprang at him. Sometimes those animals, but most times a blurry mess.  
  
It had been that way for days. Every night, the same.  
  
And the feeling. It ate away at him, making him feel sick, like he had done something terribly wrong. It was this place...it had to be! All that he had done was hunt the fox...how could that make him feel bad?  
  
He hated it. When the morning came...then the pictures would go...then he had to escape. Had to!  
  
...........................................  
  
As the sun touched on the horizon, giving light but no warmth, the screaming stopped. The first birds woke, and sang.  
  
Opposite the lab, Shadow was merged with the shadows. He went there every night...just in case Sonic managed to get out. Why was he helping them? Why not somebody else?  
  
The same thoughts jabbed at him, but he ignored them. He was helping them. It was...what Maria wanted.  
  
But, the moment Sonic was cured, he was going.  
  
..........................................  
  
The square white room had no windows, and only one thick door. The door was heavily dented and scratched, as though something had rammed into it several times. The edges of the room were buried in shadow.  
  
At first glance, the room looked empty. However, anyone assuming this would have made a terrible mistake. In the furthest corner, a pair of green eyes glinted, giving away the shape crouched there.  
  
He hated the room. He hated the place, the smell of it. He hated the bare bulb lighting it up, out of reach. He hated the animals that made sounds outside. But, most of all, he hated the fox. It was his fault! When he got free, the fox would die. Quickly.  
  
Well, the food wasn't so bad. Some kind of meat, in a doughy wrap. It had had a lovely, spicy smell, almost familiar. He had been pleasantly surprised to find that it tasted even better. Better than rats and plants, certainly.  
  
There...they were making those sounds again. What did they mean?! He edged around the room, sliding as he usually did, and placed one ear against the wall. The voices that came through...the sounds...they meant something...  
  
...he...he remembered this...it was...talking. They were communicating. That was it...like the lizard that signalled to him by hissing. He felt a strange tug...he should have been able to understand it, he knew...what were they saying?!  
  
A new voice joined the rest, a...a female, he could tell. Wait...how did he know? He just...knew, somehow. He grew angry; he couldn't remember! He lifted a fist and thumped the wall, hard. Again and again.  
  
.........................................  
  
Knuckles stood outside, in the corridor, talking to Tails. He frowned, "I just don't know, Tails, he's been in there for a week. At least he's stopped banging." The fox drooped slightly; the excitement of finding Sonic had died.  
  
And he still had nightmares about the caves...  
  
Amy walked up to them, and said, "Hey, guys, how's it going?" Knuckles shrugged helplessly, gestured to the worn door, and said, "Ask him. But don't go in there if you want to keep your arm. I suppose that at least he's stopped-"  
  
Then wall began to vibrate a little as the other side was thumped, hard. The banging continued, angrily. Knuckles paused mid-sentence, and then corrected, "Ah. Maybe not."  
  
Amy put her head to one side, thoughtfully, and then said, "Have you tried psychology?" Knuckles blinked at her, and said, "Psy-what-now?" The girl giggled, and explained. "We could try, for example, putting something he knows in there. It might trigger a memory...and then we'd have Sonic again."  
  
Tails thought, and said, "Hmm...I have an idea..."  
  
.............................................  
  
He was sitting against the wall, again. He had given up thumping when his hand hurt too much, and had tried to knock the door down again. Nothing worked. So he waited. They would have to open the hole soon...  
  
...Even as he thought it, a small flap at the bottom of the door opened. He blinked in surprise, as a small tray was hastily pushed through. Then he was across the room in a bound, momentarily forgetting the dreaded light...as the flap shut again.  
  
He growled angrily, and then turned his attention to the tray. They had put the food in not so long ago...what could this be?  
  
It was covered with a cloth, concealing the contents. He pulled it quickly into his corner, avoiding the light as usual, and inspected it. Under the cloth were...more cloths?  
  
No, they were different, he realised as he lifted one. It was white and...oddly shaped. It had five...fingers? Like...like his hand. He lifted his hand and compared the two.  
  
They were quite alike, except his hands had the small claws at the end. The material felt nice, soft, and then he realised it was hollow. Almost as if...his hand could...no, that was silly. Wasn't it?  
  
He looked down again, and saw another hand-cloth. Underneath it was something else, which he eagerly pulled out. It was different, not a cloth. It was red all over, except a white stripe across the top.  
  
Again, it was hollow. It was also the same shape as his foot. Again that ridiculous thought occured to him, but something else with it. A small feeling, in the back of his head...these, they were familiar...they were...shoes? What was a shoe?  
  
A shoe...on his foot. The idea was stupid, and yet logical. The others...the were...gloves? Yes, gloves. He smiled for the first time in weeks, delighted with the news words. Could he say them?  
  
"Sssssssshhhoo." No, that wasn't right. "Sss-ss-ss-hh-oe." That was better...wait, was this...it sounded like the noises that they made. Was this communicating? He looked again at the shoes and gloves, and made his decision.  
  
Minutes later, he stood, crouching slightly as he had learnt, and admired them. The gloves were very comfortable, and the shoes...they were...nice. He couldn't describe it. He tried touching the wall; he couldn't feel it as well, instead he could feel the inside of the glove.  
  
He tried thumping it...and it didn't hurt! Well, barely. The shoes...he felt...fast. He tried moving forward in a slide as usual, and the shoes skidded slightly, bumping on the floor. He wasn't doing it right.  
  
He scowled in annoyance; that was how he had always moved! Wasn't it? When he had first awoken, with only the blurry pictures...he had walked differently. He tried to do it again, and stood up straight.  
  
He wobbled a little, but caught his balance. Yes, yes, yes! This was it! He knew...he remembered! He tried walking forward. It came easily. He tried jogging, then running. Easy, easy, easy!  
  
He grinned happily, and repeated the sounds. "Sho-oe. Shoe. Shoes. Gll...glove...gloves! Gloves, shoes!" He was happy...but he stayed in the shadows. The light was still bad. 


	7. Chapter 7

The new sounds came to him slowly, brokenly, word by word. He still sat in the corner, but would venture into the light sometimes. It had been two days since the shoes and gloves had been 'given' to him.  
  
He was grateful for them...but...the resentment was stronger. Still a part of him wished to be back in the caves with Lizard, hunting. Another part of him was disgusted by the thought, but all of him wanted to get out. In the fresh air. They had no right to keep him here. The idea of justice was beginning to come to him.  
  
He still hated the room, and the people that had imprisoned him. Whoever they were...when he got free, they would be sorry. That black hedgehog, the cursed fox...and the rabbit, probably. They would pay.  
  
"They...pay..." he muttered quietly. He waited.

............................................  
  
"One of us has to go in," Knuckles said firmly, "And it might as well be me. He could be dead in there for all we know." Tails began to voice an objection, but the echidna cut him off, "No. I'm strongest here, I can overpower him if he..."  
  
Tails was still not convinced. "He's faster than you." he muttered rebelliously, swishing his tails angrily. Knuckles regarded him for a minute, then said, "Not enough room in there to run. I'll be fine." Tails had no reply.  
  
Knuckles put his hand on the doorknob.  
  
The door creaked quietly, and he sat up. He then dropped into a crouch, on full alert. They were coming in! For a minute he hoped dearly that it would be the fox...then his reasoning kicked in.  
  
If he killed one, they would keep him here forever...but he wanted to hurt them. Badly. No, no! He would...communicate. Yes, talk to them. Look for an escape.  
  
The door opened and a red shape slid in through the gap. Then the door slammed quickly. No chance. His instincts kicked in and he growled.  
  
Knuckles slammed the door behind him and backed up against it, eyes flicking round the room. From the darkest corner, a deep growl emanated, sending shivers down his spine.  
  
It was hopeless. Sonic was beyond saving. Then...the hedgehog spoke. Unbelievably, he spoke. His voice was very different, scratchy with lack of use, deeper from growling, and had an unfamiliar lilt to it.  
  
"What...you want?"  
  
.....................................  
  
He watched the reaction. Had the red animal understood him? It was staring intently at his corner, trying to place him in the darkness. He couldn't tell...automatically he was crouching and squinting, merging with the wall.  
  
No...no, he would show himself. Let the animal see...the...the echidna...that was it. He was pleased with the new word, and tried it.  
  
"Ehh...echidna. What...do you...want, echidna?" It was his longest sentence yet, and the words were coming back to him. He stepped out of the shadows.  
  
.......................................  
  
"Ehh... echidna. What...do you...want, echidna?" Knuckles watched intently as Sonic materialised and stepped from the corner. His eyes had a slightly wild look...cunning, calculating.  
  
His fur was matted and a dirty blue-brown with dirt...but he was wearing the shoes and gloves, Knuckles was pleased to see. So...he hadn't forgotten everything. There was hope yet.  
  
"I...want to speak to you, Sonic." He said the words slowly, carefully. Did the hedgehog actually understand him? He looked confused. He repeated the sentence, slower.  
  
Sonic took another step forward, but following the edge of the room...like he didn't like the light. Then he said, shadowed face betraying no emotion, "What is Son...Sonic?"  
  
He still didn't remember.  
  
..........................................  
  
Sonic...Sonic...strange. He had heard the others say the sound several times...what did it mean? It must be something important. Even as he said it, it sounded slightly familiar.  
  
The echidna was watching him, still. He didn't like that...it was threatening. He wanted to attack it, so badly...but he could see. It was strong...stronger than him. One punch could lay him flat, no matter how fast he was.  
  
So he talked. Distract it. Confuse it. Anything.  
  
It spoke again, and he concentrated hard on the words. "You. You are Sonic. Sonic is your name. Sonic the Hedgehog. You don't remember, do you?" Hedgehog...Sonic the Hedgehog...but he wasn't...  
  
...was he? What was Sonic? What did Sonic mean? Was it how they called him? Like how the lizard had had a particular hiss to get his attention...this hiss was Sonic. His...his name...  
  
"You...who are you? You are not...aren't...echidna. What's your...na...name?"


	8. Chapter 8

Flower: Yay! People like it! Oh, for those wondering about Shadow...his time will come. (evil laugh)

Chaos: Actually in...(counts)...3 chapters time. Then everyone will want to kill us.

Flower: Yes, I just love torturing the characters. Espcially Sonic. And Shadow. Hahahahahahah! (laughs maniacally)

Chaos: Oh, hi, Ryukovulpix! Nice to see you here!

................................................

Tails waited out side the door, pacing. Knuckles had been in for ten minutes. He carefully placed his ear to the door, listening. Voices. Was it Sonic...talking? Or...or was it Knuckles yelling for help, sound muffled by the thick barrier?  
  
The tension was mounting. He couldn't stand it.

................................................  
  
"Knuckles. My name is Knuckles." Knuckles replied smoothly. He waited.  
  
"Knuh...Knuckles. You are called Knuckles. I am called Sonic...but...who am...I? Why do you...t-trap...me here?" The hedgehog spoke half to himself, still watching. Knuckles decided to explain.  
  
"You are Sonic the Hedgehog, world-renowned hero. You spend your time foiling the plans of Dr. Eggman, who-" He could tell he had lost the hedgehog by the blank look he was giving him.  
  
But...there was something else. A spark of interest. The wild look was fading, he had dropped out of the fighting pose. He was listening...but to the words. Learning. Knuckles continued, eagerly. Just one memory...just one...  
  
Then the door burst open. Tails stood in the doorway, framed by the bright light beyond. And Knuckles could only watch helplessly as, in the green eyes, the spark faded, replaced by sudden fear at the light...and then hate.

.........................................

Stupid! He had been stupid! The echidna had lured him up to the door, with foolish stories. Now, the fox was going to blind him with the hateful light, and attack him! He had even put on the shoes and gloves, covering his claws, disabling him.  
  
No...no! He would fight...give it all he had. If he was going down...he would take them with him! He gave in to the animal instincts inside him, drawing on all the hate and frustration he felt.  
  
After that, he knew no more.  
  
.......................................  
  
Tails stood in the door, paralysed by shock. Sonic was right there, barely two metres away, almost unrecognisable with his mottled fur. He wasn't attacking Knuckles...they had been speaking!  
  
Sonic looked horrified, then...  
  
Then Tails knew that he had made a terrible mistake.  
  
.......................................  
  
Knuckles threw himself forward instinctively. He collided straight into Sonic, who had been leaping at the fox. Then he was trapped in a tangle of limbs, fur, and spikes.  
  
It went against all his training. Keep back, dodge in, and weaken your opponent. None of this was happening. Sonic was completely wild, snapping and clawing at him like a thing gone mad.  
  
He blocked a blow, and felt another collide with his side. He grunted in shock, and tried lashing out himself. His fist collided with...well, he wasn't sure. It could have been a spike, or an arm, or anything.  
  
No point blocking...just hit after hit. To see who would tire first...and he didn't think it would be Sonic. The pair were rolling around in a mad tangle, shrieks and growls deafening.  
  
Then Sonic had kicked the shoes off. As Knuckles rolled on top of him, the hedgehog kicked upwards, lashing out with claws. With a sickening slash, the echidna spun off balance, crashing into the wall.  
  
Knuckles nearly lost control. That hedgehog was going to get it now! No, no...It was Sonic...his friend. His friend gone mad. Sonic flew at him in a rage, teeth snapping.  
  
Knuckles punched out as hard as he could towards the hedgehog, anything to make the fight stop. Sonic was hit in the stomach and gasped, breath knocked out of him. At that point, an orange shape grabbed him from behind and hurled him away.  
  
The blue hedgehog staggered for a minute, but then turned on the new fighter. Tails backed away quickly, and then the scene froze. Knuckles, bent over slightly, clutching in pain at his middle. Sonic, gasping next to the wall, teeth showing. Tails, standing nervously in the middle.  
  
Sonic's eyes flitted back and forth, undecided. Knuckles peered through his dreadlocks at the scene, and bent over a little more, mimicking helplessness. That decided it; Sonic lunged at the fox.  
  
Sorry, Sonic, Knuckles thought as he swung round and up, fists together. The punch caught Sonic and sent him spinning across the room. With a crash, he hit the wall, dropped down and lay still.  
  
The other two paused for a minute. Still the hedgehog did not move. Tails hesitantly walked over, and looked down, poking him with one foot. Still no movement. The hedgehog was breathing raggedly, but his eyes were shut.  
  
"That was one heck of a hit." He murmured with a low whistle. Knuckles dropped back, and slid down the wall into a sitting position. He let out a long breath of relief. Only then did he notice; long, wide slashes ran along his middle, darkening his already-red fur.  
  
"Oh..." he said, about to swear, when darkness hit him. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chaos: Ok, review response time!

Flower: hops up and down Yay! Yay!

**Ryukovulpix -** Oh, Shadow has a very big part, very soon...evil laugh ...two chapters, or maybe three, away...I can't be bothered to count.

**M-Ruathahold -** Glad you like it! I really appreciate your reviews.

**CrystalStorm - **Um...you don't need to write the same thing for every chapter...don't feel you have to review, review if you want to and I deserve it!

**Az the dragon - **I'm taking a page out of your book with this review thingy! Hope you don't mind...and I'm glad you like this. Very different to my first one, eh?

**DarkChao1663 - **Yay! Another two-person...erm...person! oO Hello to both of you.

_...................................................................................._

_Bite, kick, punch, punch, kick. Bite again. Kick, kick, kick-punch. Dodge. Pain! Pain! Bite, punch, punch, slash. Kick, kick, slash. Punch-bite. Fox...? Aah! Aah! Pain! Wall! Wall!  
  
Darkness..._  
  
Finally, he woke up. Where...where was he? Not in the room anymore...then he remembered. The fight. He tried vainly to recall what happened, but only got a vague blur of punching, biting...  
  
He moved his head a little, trying to see where he was. It was quite dark...but...but not as comforting as it should have been. He had spent too much time near the light; the dark was more dangerous now.  
  
And he couldn't move, to defend himself. This bothered him, and he looked down. His wrists and ankles were firmly secured to the wall. So...they were imprisoning him again. He struggled, but eventually gave up. All he could do now was wait...

................................................  
  
The air was heavy, settling over the land like a blanket. The days had been hot for weeks...a storm was coming.  
  
And, Knuckles thought as he sniffed the air, it's going to be a big one.  
  
He rubbed in annoyance at the bandages. They ran all round his middle, and were itchy. It was all Sonic's fault...wasn't it? No, they could have left him in the caves. They didn't have to capture him.  
  
They had vainly hoped he would recover. Now it was too late. Let him go, and he would find them for revenge. Keep him, and he would hate them even more. It was a cruel loop.  
  
He rubbed the bandage again, staring out of the window. Then, in the distance...he narrowed his eyes.

...........................................  
  
Hidden in the tussocks of grass below the window, a small round spy-bot snapped its camera, reviewing the tape. It scuttled away, from bush to bush, until it was at a safe distance.  
  
"Master Robotnik. Echidna spotted at priority building. Transmitting file."  
  
The download was complete in a matter of seconds, and a scratchy voice transmitted from the other end.  
  
"Good work. We'll trap them both in the lab, then. Report back."  
  
The tiny machine scuttled off.

..........................................

Tails winced as the antiseptic cream stung him. Amy stuck a plaster over the cut, and said firmly, "There! Don't tell me I'm useless...now," she wagged a finger at him, "Do not take any of those bandages off. Don't let Knuckles either."  
  
Her eyes glinted dangerously, dispelling any opposition in the fox. She walked to the door, and almost crashed into Knuckles. "Hey!" she complained as he pushed past her.  
  
"Tails, we have trouble. It's Eggman...he's coming again. What can we do?" Tails looked at him in disbelief, and then turned to see, as Knuckles had, sunlight glinting off metal lances that showed dimly through the heat haze.  
  
Amy mastered the situation, pushing her quills out of her eyes. "Barricade the door. Get ready...find any weapons." The other two stared at her incredulously. Knuckles quirked an eyebrow. "You're not going to fight, are you?"  
  
Amy pouted, a familiar sight, and hissed, "Are you going to stop me?" She drew out her Piko Piko hammer and tapped it against the doorframe threateningly. Knuckles put his hands up defensively.  
  
"No...no, I was going to say...um...that..." Tails cut in for him, "...it's a good strategy." Knuckles nodded, relieved, and Amy lowered the hammer. "Good." she said crisply, striding away to find a barricade.  
  
Knuckles and Tails breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Then Tails froze up. "Find...find any weapons..." he stuttered. Knuckles caught his train of thought. "Oh, no..." he said, "He won't listen to us, you know that." Tails flicked his tails thoughtfully.  
  
"Hmm..." Then he suddenly yelled, making Knuckles jump, "HEY! Amy! We need your help..." The pink hedgehog skidded in, and said reprovingly, "No need to yell. Your laboratory isn't five miles wide!"  
  
Tails grinned sheepishly. "I...have a plan. But...you're not going to like it..." He told her.  
  
She didn't like it.

......................................

A sound...by the door. He snapped his head up, and growled. They wouldn't make him talk again. He could still bite. To his surprise, someone different came in. Another hedgehog...a pink girl. Pretty.  
  
Then she spoke. "Hello, Sonic..." he recognized her voice immediately; they had been talking outside his other prison. Enemy! He snarled at her. She gave a small jump, and then steadied.  
  
"Sonic, I just want you to listen...please?" Listen? Ha! Like he had a choice. He listened, but without interest.  
  
"I know you hate us all, but we're in trouble. Robots are coming to attack this place, and we need your help." He narrowed his eyes and tried to look bored. What was a robot? "When they get here, they'll find you quickly. And...you can't fight, stuck to a wall, can you?"  
  
He growled again; it was true. And these robots sounded dangerous. "So...I can let you go...but you have to promise not to attack any of us...until this is over. Then you can do whatever you want." He considered it; tempting.  
  
He was itching to do something, despite the aches all over his body. His head had stopped pounding. He stared straight at her, thinking, for several minutes. She seemed to find it unnerving, and was edging out of the door when he spoke.  
  
"Ok." 


	10. Chapter 10

He stepped into the hallway, blinking in the bright light. The girl hedgehog looked at him nervously, and then led him down the hall, not taking her eyes away.  
  
What did she suspect him of? Would he attack a girl?! She seemed to think so. Funny, though, he might've...in the caves. His cave. "There." she said, pointing out of the window.  
  
He looked. Grassy hills, blue sky...aarg! Why was it so bright?! Why wasn't the sky darker? He hissed unconsciously, shielding his eyes. Wait...he remembered...was this...daytime? Then he looked again, blinking rapidly. Sure enough, metal monsters were marching in the distance, but getting closer all the time.  
  
He flexed his fingers. A fight.

......................................  
  
Amy dashed into the room where Tails and Knuckles were. She leant against the wall, breathing heavily. "I...never ever...want to do that again..." Knuckles shrugged, intent on the robots closing in.  
  
Tails nodded sympathetically. "Did he agree?" Amy nodded. "Yeah. He's in there." She jerked a thumb at the next room. The fox considered, "Hmm...do you think we can...go in and..."  
  
Knuckles was already shaking his head. "Nuh-uh. I wouldn't try it." Then the robots were in plain view, marching steadily, trademark spiky grins plastered over their round faces, the eggman logo on their bodies.  
  
Behind them, a mass of ominous dark clouds was building.  
  
In Night Babylon, Rouge was looking for action. The Club was getting too similar for her, too routine. She wanted another adventure. The government hadn't called on her to do anything lately, and Shadow spent more and more time travelling on his own. Long story short; she was bored.  
  
She flew up to the flat roof, and leant on the small wall that ran around the edge. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen Shadow since he had found Sonic in the caves and...hmm. Why did Sonic and his friends get all the fun? Stupid Eggman.  
  
Then something caught her eye. In the distance. She frowned, and looked again. Metal? Glinting in the sun...it looked interesting. All she needed was an excuse. Aha! Government business. Suspicious activity.  
  
She smiled to herself, and spread her wings. Time to fly.

...........................................Knuckles and Tails pushed against the barrier of furniture as it shook again. The robots were smashing hard on the other side and the door was splintering. Behind them, Amy whirled her hammer and hefted it, ready.  
  
Even further behind, lurking in the corridor, Sonic stood, watching. Excitement was rising inside him, giving him the strangest urge to laugh. But he didn't know how, so he remained silent. But his mouth stretched automatically, like he was going to growl....but he didn't. Puzzling.  
  
Knuckles cast a quick glance over his shoulder and saw Sonic grinning like a lunatic, sharp teeth glinting. He shook his head. Moron.

.........................................

Outside, in the blistering heat of midday, Eggman stood in his walker, far at the back of the robots. The fox's workshop would fall soon. With the fox and echidna gone, it would be far easier to take over the world.  
  
He smirked as the door caved in and the furniture behind fell apart. The neat rows of machines marched forward, pouring towards the building, where the rows were smashed and scattered by the fighters beyond.  
  
A dark shadow fell over them as the clouds moved overhead, blotting out the sun.

.........................................

Wonderful, beautiful! Duck, twirl, kick, punch, dodge. Sonic was enjoying every minute of it as the robots swarmed around him. Aah! Duck, duck, duck! He twirled gracefully round, snapping a lance from another robot, and then spun round in a wild dance, smashing robots to every direction.  
  
Beyond him, Knuckles and Tails were back-to-back, Knuckles punching and trying to ignore the pain in his middle, and Tails using a variety of his own inventions. He grabbed a small remote, and clicked it, making all the robots within five metres suddenly deactivate.  
  
Rouge landed lightly on a skylight, peering down through the warm glass. Below her, robots swarmed. Finally, some action! With a grin, she raised a steel-tipped boot.  
  
Amy was backed against the wall, bashing away with her hammer, when the skylight shattered. Not more robots?! Then Rouge dropped neatly into the room, cutting a circle in the robots with her kicks.

..................................................  
  
Eggman was confused; It had been an hour, and the robots were still fighting. Why? Surely Tails and Knuckles would be defeated by now? Hmm...maybe others were involved. Like that scheming bat. Hadn't he seen something on the roof, a while ago?  
  
Angrily, he powered his mech forward, through the remaining robots, to where the action was.

..................................................

Knuckles was tired. The cuts were aching, begging him to sit and rest. Behind him, Tails' tails were trailing on the ground. Both were panting.  
  
On the other side of the room, Sonic was losing his patience. The game wasn't fun anymore...why weren't the robots gone?! He no longer used fancy moves, just dispatched the robots quickly. He was panting.  
  
Then he heard a clank by the door. He looked round quickly, and saw a red and black walker. And riding it...a human...a human that...  
  
Suddenly he was filled with hate for that man. He didn't know why, but...he growled loudly, ignoring the other robots. That human would die! He didn't stop to worry about why he hated him. He just did.  
  
He cut through the remaining robots, running towards the walker, growling the whole time.  
  
Rouge finished another twirl, and looked around. There were fewer robots now...they must be nearly gone. But, in the doorway..."Eggman!" she gasped in surprise. Tails and Knuckles hadn't noticed yet...neither had Amy...but...Sonic had...was going to...  
  
She kicked faster, diminishing the robots. "Sonic...you...idiot!" she spat between gasps. Eggman would see him...any minute now...what kind of idiot was the hedgehog? He would be shot before he got anywhere near.  
  
But the robots were still around, and she was almost in a corridor on the other side of the room. There was no way...she would never reach him in time...  
  
Eggman looked round, and saw a ghost. Or he thought he did...it was Sonic! Dead! No, not dead...he must have escaped. How? He had made sure...He stared in shock for a minute, before snapping into it and turning to fire. It was one minute too long.  
  
Sonic threw himself at the human, so close...so close...  
  
Tails looked round, and took in the scene. He froze. Then, in the loudest voice he could manage, "SONIC! STOP!!!" But he was too tired. It came out as a whisper...time was repeating itself.  
  
Tails yelling for him to stop, Sonic too angry to notice, Knuckles hadn't seen, Eggman so close...  
  
The mech turned as Eggman aimed at point-blank range. The mini-cannon swung round with surprising speed, a heavy lump of metal. Sonic leaped, and the cannon smashed into the side of his head, sending him flying across the room over the heads of the fighters.  
  
Knuckles smashed the last robot, and was half-turning when the blue hedgehog flew into him, knocking them both into the wall with a sickening crack. Amy screamed.  
  
Eggman took in the room. Robots gone...Rouge gaping, Amy screaming, Tails staring in disbelief, Sonic and Knuckles lying in a heap at the bottom of the cracked wall. Any minute they would notice him. Him without his robots. The door behind him was open.  
  
Knuckles pulled himself up. Swaying dizzily, he turned...and Eggman was gone.  
  
Then the sky exploded with thunder as the clouds burst.

....................................

Flower: Erm...not sure about that, but the battle scene did NOT come out how I wanted it to...

Chaos: (shrug) at least it came out at all...


	11. Chapter 11

Amy blinked. It was as though the robots had never been. Then she looked down, saw the still-smoking parts littering the floor, the red stains beneath. Her brain didn't seem to be working properly...too slow.  
  
She could hear someone screaming. She looked round; who was it? Knuckles, Tails? Rouge?! Oh, wait...  
  
She was screaming. And she couldn't stop.  
  
Tails dropped to his knees in the wreckage, cradling Sonic. The hedgehog's head was twisted to one side, and the spines were badly dented. Blood was staining everything.  
  
Knuckles snapped out of his shock. Eggman was gone...and Sonic was...was...  
  
He dropped down beside the fox, and ripped off one of his gloves. He gently placed his hand on the hedgehog's wrist...there was no pulse.  
  
Wait...there! Faint, but there. A hope.  
  
He jumped up, with surprising speed considering his fatigue. He thought quickly. Hospital? No, there was no way to get Sonic there... There had to be something!  
  
No. Outside, the rain was beginning to pour down in torrents. There was no way they could get anywhere...  
  
Tails looked up, and said quietly, "Are we...going to watch him...die?"  
  
Rouge left the house, quietly. She didn't want to watch. She'd had enough adventure for one day.  
  
Knuckles had no answer.

.............................................  
  
Outside the hole where the door had been, Shadow peered in, fur damp. He was too late...now Sonic was going to die.  
  
He shook his head and turned away. Then he realised; he didn't really want to let Sonic die. Despite the hedgehog's annoying attitude, he wasn't all that bad. After all, he had saved the world a few times.  
  
And...though he hated to admit it...Sonic was his friend. Like when they had teamed up against Emerl. When they fought the biolizard. And he didn't want him to die.  
  
He stepped into the room.

.............................................  
  
Tails looked up as the hedgehog stepped in. "Shadow?" he said in surprise. Shadow lifted one hand, revealing the shiny gem within.  
  
"Oh! A Chaos emerald!" he exclaimed, "But ...what's wrong with it?!" The gem was glowing only dimly, deep inside, almost hiding its true colour.  
  
Shadow shrugged briefly, and said, "Regaining energy after Emerl absorbed it, I suppose. Where's the nearest hospital?" He sounded more confident than he felt...the emerald wouldn't Chaos Control very well...  
  
Tails thought for a moment, and said, "Station Square Hospital, on the other side of Central City." Shadow gritted his teeth. He had never been there before...he would have to warp to an area nearby.  
  
"Stand up." He commanded. Tails staggered up, holding Sonic. Shadow touched him lightly on the arm, and called out, "Chaos-"  
  
Then they disappeared from the room in a green flash, leaving Knuckles to try and repair the laboratory, and Amy's scream dying in her throat.

.................................................

"-Control!" They reappeared, and Tails was almost swept off his feet. They were on a slope, and the rainwater was rushing down in a wave. Thunder crashed again overhead, and for a moment Tails was falling backwards, grip on Sonic loosening.  
  
The city was far worse than either of them had imagined. Because of the cement and concrete, the water couldn't drain away, and was surging around at ankle height. Tails' arm was suddenly grabbed, yanking him upright.  
  
Shadow was clinging to a lamppost with one arm, squinting through the rain, holding the fox with the other. "Don't let go!" he yelled over the howling wind, and Tails nodded desperately, rain sheeting down over his fur, making it slippery.  
  
Then the thunder was booming overhead, shaking the ground under them, drowning out their words. "Wher...pital?!" Shadow yelled, words swept away. Tails yelled back, "Over there!" Shadow shook his head, and Tails repeated it, pointing.  
  
Shadow peered through the grey haze, and saw the lit sign. He looked down at the emerald. It was barely glowing. Not enough for three people.  
  
Then the thunder died, and in the brief silence that followed, Shadow's words cut through the air. "Chaos Control!" He shoved the Chaos Emerald into Tails' arms, and snatched his hand away. 

.............................................

When Tails next looked, blinking away the flash, he was in the hospital lobby, still clutching Sonic tightly, wet fur dripping on the carpet. Shadow was nowhere to be seen. 

..............................................

In her flat, Cream hugged Cheese and Chocola to her, and said, "Shhh...it's ok..." She looked out of the window at the raging storm.  
  
The city was on a slope, and the pouring rain was surging down like an animal. She shuddered, and was glad her apartment was on the high end of town. A flash of lightening...then thunder crashed deafeningly, even through her window.  
  
Then...a small green flash. It looked like... 

...............................................

...Chaos Control? Yes, it was definitely Chaos Control, Rouge thought. She crossed to the window of Club Rouge, peering through the sheeting rain. Shadow? What was he doing downtown?  
  
Then a second green flash, far smaller this time. The white bat found herself uncannily worried...Chaos Control was never that small. She looked over her shoulder at the dimly-glowing chaos emerald that she herself had found the other day.  
  
Something was wrong. The rain would be like a flood down there...if Shadow was there, then...but surely that second flash was him Chaos Controlling away?  
  
No. Some instinct told her. She went to the door, heaving it open.  
  
The moment she stepped outside the howling wind slammed it shut, driving rain into her eyes. She immediately regretted her decision, but...hadn't she wanted adventure?  
  
How ironic. Here it was, in front of her, and all she wanted was the quiet boredom of the morning. 

......................................................

Chaos: (waves fingers) Oooh...now Shadow's big part begins!

Flower: I bet no one saw this coming!


	12. Chapter 12

Shadow clung desperately to the lamp post, soaked to the skin. He was shivering uncontrollably, the icy rain cutting at him like a thousand needles, and the water was rising. It was at his waist already.  
  
His eyelids drooped...no! Stay awake! He forced them open again to see a car sliding quickly down the slope past him, glaring headlights half underwater, empty. Was there nobody around? Lightning flashed around him as the current surged.  
  
The wind tore at him, forcing tears from his eyes. Of course. They were all already in shelter. Why had he Chaos Controlled here, of all places? He should have realised the danger, but no. He had been too busy trying to save Sonic. The thunder crashed.  
  
His grip loosened again, and the water pulled at him, dragging him away. He squeezed his eyes shut, and hugged himself to the lamp post. He wouldn't let go...couldn't let go...but he was so tired...  
  
The water was at his neck.  
  
Rouge ran down the street, hating the wind for pushing her back and preventing flight, hating the black water, around her ankles, for slowing her, hating the rain that blocked her vision, hating the instinct that pulled at her to help Shadow.  
  
Which road was it? This one? No...that one? No...no, no, no!  
  
She dashed down into the deeper waters. Yuck...her clothes were ruined. Wait...there! Down the slope. A lamp post bending under the strain of the rising flood, and...a dark shape clinging to it.  
  
She looked around, and then hopped onto a slippery window ledge that ran along the building face. She dashed down, almost falling off as the wind tugged at her. Then she reached the spot, above the lamp post.  
  
Yes, it was Shadow, his red streaks were instantly recognisable. The water was flowing fast, up to his neck, trying to snatch him away. He looked lost and small...he could be swept away any minute.  
  
There was no time to waste with planning. "Shadow!" she cried urgently, but the rain drowned out her words, and the wind snatched them away.  
  
She jumped, spreading her wings to drift down.  
  
She hadn't counted on the wind. It dragged her away forcibly, and she had to flap hard to stay on course. The post seemed to sway from side to side, evading her. There, there! She latched onto it.  
  
Lightning flashed, illuminating the scene, closely followed by thunder. Rouge slid down the lamp post; this was what she was trained for. She reached the bottom, but...where was Shadow? He couldn't have been dragged away...?  
  
Wait...there! Underwater, a glimmer of red. The water must have risen again...and Shadow was under. "Damn!" she swore, wind swiping at her words. She plunged both arms into the icy water.  
  
Then she was pulling at the half-drowned hedgehog, pulling him out of the water, steel-tipped boots digging into her precarious perch. He was heavy; she couldn't lift him far...just above the surface.  
  
Then she realised; he was clinging to the post with a death-grip. The thunder died away as she leaned down and shook his shoulder, hard. "Shadow! SHADOW!"  
  
His eyes opened a crack, a small gleam of red. He coughed up some water and took a shuddering breath. "Let go!" she cried. "R-Rouge?" he stuttered in response, barely audible. She tugged his arm again, and said sternly, "Yes, me! Now, come on! Let go of the post!"  
  
He did.  
  
In a millisecond the pair were swept away, down the flood, into darkness, the wind howling around them.  
  
Late that night, Tails was nodding in a hospital chair. The combination of fighting, carrying Sonic, and worrying about Shadow had tired him out. His head drooped...further...further. Suddenly a door opened with a bang, waking him up.  
  
A doctor strode over, and said, "You're Tails?" He nodded. "Good. Come this way."  
  
In a side room, the Doctor sat him down at a desk.  
  
"Now...this isn't easy to say..." The fox's eyes were boring into him, challenging him, "But...Sonic may not make it to the morning." Tails jumped up, almost knocking over the chair.  
  
"No...no! He always does! There must be a way to..." The Doctor was shaking his head calmly. "Sorry, we've done all we can. The weather is short- circuiting all our equipment. We can only wait." Tails clenched his fists angrily.  
  
"There must be a way! You can't just...how can you be so calm?!" He was getting angry. The Doctor was looking at him with faint alarm, saying something about 'if he survives' and 'home in the morning'.  
  
Tails stopped listening. He wanted to hit something, hard. He wanted to...  
  
...................................................  
  
The water was freezing, tugging her down, blanking her senses. What was she doing? She was...holding onto something...  
  
Instinct kicked in and she thrashed furiously, and shot to the surface like a cork. In a flash the wind bore down upon her, flattening her ears against her head. She remembered...Shadow!  
  
She was still holding onto him. She pulled up, dragging him above the surface, and almost going under herself. He wasn't breathing...! She cursed again and thumped him in the chest. In response he coughed violently, eyelids fluttering.  
  
The buildings were flashing by in a blur as the current tugged them onwards. It was all she could do to keep them both afloat, but she knew that if they didn't get out they would be carried to the sea.  
  
Time stretched on until it was just her, the numbing water, and Shadow's shuddering breaths by her ear. She started to sink, into the icy depths, only to kick desperately back up again. Her legs were numb, and every breath was painful.  
  
There was no way out.  
  
...............................................  
  
Cream jumped back in surprise as the door of her apartment slammed open, revealing Tails, wearing a long raincoat. He stepped inside, shaking water from his tails. She started to stutter something, but he said tiredly, "Threw me out of the hospital. And Sonic might not...might not..."  
  
He couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
.................................  
  
The next morning, it was still raining. But the storm had passed, leaving the city savaged and half-flooded. No birds greeted the dawn. The city itself was swathed in a thick grey mist, and the lower half was almost entirely flooded.  
  
Tails was by the wet hospital doors again, having snatched a few hours sleep. More nightmares...only, this time, Sonic was hunting a different Sonic, and Tails could only watch.  
  
He begged at the reception, pleading, "He's my friend. He could be dead, I need to see him, you can't just...just..." The receptionist soon let him in, telling him the ward. He stumbled up the stairs doggedly.  
  
The room was empty.  
  
..........................................  
  
Rouge was on a concrete surface. It could have been a bit of broken highway, or a rock, or anything. She didn't care. It was jutting out of the flood, enough to be safe. It didn't matter what it was. She did care that the water was all around them, that it was still raining, and that she was freezing cold.  
  
And Shadow hadn't woken up.  
  
She should have known that her boots couldn't grip a wet metal post well, that Shadow was already almost under the water, that his weight could pull her down. She should have remembered the strong current underneath. Well, at least she had managed to keep a hold on him, keep them above the surface, just, then drag them onto this rock. At least.they were alive.  
  
She stood up, squinting through the grey hazy mist. Nothing. Nobody was coming out to search...not until the rain stopped. Too dangerous. They were stuck...she didn't dare fly out, the wind was still howling. One slip, and they would be in the sea, close by.  
  
They had just hit the rock in time. Smashed buildings were looming, but none were nearby. They had almost been carried out of the city for good.  
  
She crouched down again. She hated waiting.  
  
Then a voice, beside her, "C-Cold..." Her head snapped down. Shadow was still lying on his back, his head was still turned sideways, but his eyes were open, and he was looking at the overcast sky and shivering all over.  
  
She touched his arm. The fur was flat and sodden, and he was icy cold beneath it. His eyes moved sideways, trying to see her.  
  
"...Hi." She said, leaning over. His tired red eyes locked on her worried green ones, and he said shakily, "...Rouge?" She nodded, and his eyes unfocused. "...it's...cold..."  
  
She nodded, trying not to show how worried she was. "I know, Shadow, I know..." She was cold too, but her clothes offered far better protection.  
  
"...and...dark...I...," he paused for a minute to cough, "I...can't...see..." His eyes shut again and his breathing slowed, shivering with each breath in, relaxing with each breath out. She couldn't tell whether he was conscious or not. She looked up at the grey sky. It wasn't that dark at all...so, why did he think that-  
  
Then she became scared.  
  
Scared that Shadow was going to die here. Scared that she was going to be left friend-less. He was the only one that talked to her on a regular basis, that bothered to visit her. He was going to leave her, and she was scared.  
  
No warm sun would break through those clouds, she knew. Not for a while. And Shadow's body temperature was dangerously low; the water was like ice, and they had been carried along for nearly two hours, plus being in the freezing rain on this rock.  
  
He had been in it before that, too, she reminded herself. Wait...body temperature...?  
  
She leant forward, pulling him up to her. Brr...it was like hugging a block of solid ice. "Please don't die..." she whispered.  
  
Around them, the drizzling rain finally stopped, leaving everything sparkling in the shattered ruins of downtown Central City. 


	13. Chapter 13

Flower: Did they really think I'd kill Sonic AND Shadow?! .

Chaos: Apparently so...hahahahaha...not saying that ONE of them doesn't.

Flower: Yeah, but not both!!! Aaw, I could never do that...though it might be fun...(laughs evilly)

.................................................

Tails stared dumbly for a few minutes, hands against the cool glass of the window in the door, blinking disbelievingly at the empty bed. This...this was the right room? Then Sonic was...  
  
He let out a strangled cry of disbelief. Then a shout from the end of the hallway pierced his thoughts. "Tails?! Hey, are you ok?" He looked up to see Amy in a full nurse's outfit.  
  
She bounded up, and squealed, "Look! They're letting me help out as part of my course! Isn't it great?! And later they're going out to look for any trapped in the flood downtown, so I'll be able to help there..."  
  
She was talking very fast, and Tails suspected she had been drinking coffee to stay awake. He blinked, and then said, "Where's Son-"  
  
"Oh," Amy cut him off, "His condition stabilised. They moved him to another room, and said he can go home this afternoon, but to keep the bandages on for another three da-erk!"  
  
Tails removed his hand from her mouth, and said in exasperation, "Amy! Slow down! Now...which-room-is-he-in?!" He pronounced the words slowly. Amy put on an injured expression, and pointed down, "No need to say it like that, Tails. Honestly. He's down there, in Ward 5, room-"  
  
But Tails was already gone, leaving the hedgehog talking to thin air. She blinked a few times, and then continued the monologue to herself as she returned to her trolley at the end of the corridor.  
  
...............................................  
  
Tails entered the room, pushing the door open silently. He peered in, recognising Sonic instantly. The blue hedgehog had bandages wound round the back of his head and over his eyes, and a drip connected to his arm, but otherwise looked ok.  
  
His fur even looked a bit cleaner. Tails walked up to the bedside, and stared down. Sonic's expression was unreadable, and he doubted seeing his eyes would make any difference. He stared for a few minutes, listening to the soothing beep of the monitor.  
  
Then the door clicked open, and Knuckles walked in, looking around distastefully. His red fur stood out from the walls, making him easily spottable. "Ugh." he muttered, obviously not a fan of hospitals. Tails' head snapped up quickly, and he said, "Hey. Er...I thought you hated this place...?"  
  
Knuckles sneered, glaring at the wall as though it might try something behind his back. "Believe me, Tails, I wouldn't come in here if you paid me." He shuddered slightly. "I'll stick with the Master Emerald's healing, thanks."  
  
"Guardians only." He added quickly, at the look on Tails' face. Then he said, "Anyway, apparently Sonic can come home already. He's progressing much faster than the doctors," he shuddered again, saying it like it was a swear word, "expected. With Amy to take care of him, I'd say he'd be suicidal. But, anyway, I fixed up your lab a bit, so we can get out of here."  
  
Tails sniggered, and Knuckles turned away, embarrassed.  
  
............................................  
  
By midday, the summer sun managed to break through the clouds, shining down warmly. The flood still surged around the skyscrapers, but the level was dropping.  
  
In the centre, on a small rock, two figures huddled.  
  
Shadow's eyelids flickered, and then opened an inch. Where...was he? His head felt very heavy, like he had just been in a deep sleep. He opened his eyes further, and saw the green-blue water stretching around fallen buildings. Oh...yes, he remembered.  
  
He opened his eyes fully, coughed painfully, and tried to move. His arms and legs were numb, and, as he moved, the horizon swayed dizzyingly. He was still freezing, but it occurred to him that he should have been colder. Or not awake at all...  
  
He turned his head to the side, and saw a familiar pair of white ears cross his vision. Rouge was...she was...  
  
He felt grateful...she was shivering too. He wanted to help her, but his arms were like lead. He managed to hook them round her neck, so he was leaning on her shoulder. Now they could warm each other up.  
  
He looked around at the rock they were stranded on. No way out was apparent...they were as good as trapped. Everything swayed as he tried to focus, and for a second he saw double. He shut his eyes and waited for things to settle.  
  
...........................................  
  
Rouge blinked a few times, and opened her eyes. For a second she, too, forgot where she was, but a quick look at the rock reminded her. She yawned and looked to the side; where was Shadow? Was he-  
  
Still there. His breathing had steadied, and as she moved he half-opened the eye facing her. She smiled weakly, and muttered, "You're ok." He shut his eye again, and muttered, "Yeah. Thank you...for...what you did."  
  
She smiled and muttered, "It's ok." He coughed weakly in reply, and leaned more heavily on her. He looked as exhausted as she felt. Then her sharp ears picked up a whirring through the mist. A helicopter!


	14. Chapter 14

Flower: Woot! I love this chapter! Oh, and I was only joking about killing one of the hedgies. After all, then they wouldn't be in the ::Sequel::!

Chaos: Oh, give away the secret, then!

Flower: (shuffles feet) Sorry...couldn't resist...so exciting...hehe...

Chaos: (sighs) Anywho, review responses next chapter!

...................................

Rouge looked out of the window of the helicopter. The fog was lifting, the sun had come out, and the flood was going down.  
  
She yawned, and looked back inside. On the seat next to her, leaning on her shoulder, Shadow was dozing again. He was tired out from everything, and still shivering. He didn't look half so fierce when he was asleep. She smirked.  
  
Come to think of it, she was pretty tired too...she pulled the warm blanket closer around herself, and let her eyelids droop.  
  
.................................  
  
"How's he doing?" Knuckles asked tiredly, leaning on the doorframe. Tails looked up slowly, and said, "Not woken up yet...but...he...miiiiight..." The fox's head was drooping onto his chest; he was practically asleep himself.  
  
Knuckles yawned and turned away. It was nearly midnight, and after all that bustle getting Sonic back from the hospital...well, he was surprised that he was still awake himself. Amy had collapsed into bed already.  
  
Cream padded up the hallway in her slippers, and said, "Mr. Knuckles? Do you want some hot chocolate?" He looked down at her in surprise, and said, "Aren't you asleep yet?"  
  
She shrugged, and said, "I woke up again. Have you slept yet?" Knuckles shook his head. Ah, sleep...so tempting...he forced his eyes open to hear Cream saying, "...so I made some hot chocolate for you and Tails, if you want it."  
  
"Yeah, thanks." he said as she offered him a mug. Cream peered around the door, to see Tails snoring quietly next to the bed. Sonic was still unconscious. She bobbed back, and said, "Erm, I'll just give this one to Cheese and Chocola."  
  
Then she padded down the corridor again. Knuckles' head nodded, dreadlocks dipping, and his mug tilted a little. He jerked awake again, and then shook his head. This was stupid. Why didn't he just go to bed? Something about...Sonic...he slid along the doorframe and nearly fell into the room, somehow managing to keep the hot drink upright.  
  
He saw the bed, and remembered. Well...maybe if he just...sat...here...for a while...  
  
Within minutes he was asleep.  
  
......................................  
  
Next morning  
  
A beam of morning light slanted into the room, casting across the bed. It hit Sonic in the eye, and he twitched. Slowly he opened one eye a crack. Where was he? He couldn't see anything...just white.  
  
Then he realised that there was something over his eyes. He tried to lift a hand to remove it, but could barely move. Something was holding him down. What had happened? He tried to remember...ugh...something about a fight. Oh, his head hurt...  
  
Ok, think back further...he was Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Yes, he remembered that. And...and Eggman. Something to do with Eggman? Was this where he was? Had he been captured?  
  
He tried to make a sound. "Hegghhh..." It came out faintly. What had Eggman done to him? Was that why he couldn't move? He started to panic. No...no! Calm. Calm. How bad can it be?  
  
Bad! Very very very bad!, the voice in his head argued. No, no...be rational. Call for help. No, wait, if it is Eggman then...oh, my head...ok, settle for hello. Simple enough.  
  
.....................................  
  
Tails was having a strange dream. He was running through a cave. Behind him came an echoing laugh that he knew was Sonic's. "Tails...Tails! It's me! Come back!"  
  
No...no. It would just be a trick. Sonic trying to get him. "Tails...Tails!" No, wait...Sonic hadn't been able to speak in the caves...but what if it was a trick? What if...  
  
................  
  
"He...Hello?"  
  
................  
  
Behind him, the footsteps faded. "Tails...? Is that you? Wait, you aren't...AAAH! Tails! Help!!!" Tails stopped abruptly, and ran back. He had to help him...! It wasn't a trick, he was in trouble. It was his fault!  
  
He ran into a square white room that he recognised. In front of him...TWO Sonics?! No...one was different. It had mottled fur and an evil growl. The other was the real Sonic, crumpled on the floor.  
  
.................  
  
"Hello? HELLO?"  
  
..................  
  
"What have you done?!" Tails cried as he ran to the hedgehog. The other backed away, hissing. Sonic was face-down, Tails rolled him over...and Sonic bared sharp fangs and lunged for his throat, while the other Sonic growled and backed away further.  
  
And Tails screamed.  
  
...........................................  
  
Sonic was desperate. He had called 'hello' several times, and he could hear breathing nearby. Then suddenly someone was screaming, right in his ear! It was Tails...he was in trouble!  
  
"Tails! Tails, are you ok? Tails, speak to me!"  
  
................................................  
  
Tails jerked awake screaming, to another Sonic. No...no, this one was real. His bandaged face was turned towards him, frowning worriedly, saying something...  
  
"-ok? Tails, speak to me!" Tails stopped screaming. Sonic...Sonic had called him Tails...he had...  
  
...................................................  
  
The screaming had stopped...but the breathing was still there. Was it Tails? What was going on?  
  
"Tails? ...Tails?" No response. "Tails, are you ok? What happened? TAILS!" He began to yell again.  
  
Suddenly Tails' voice sounded, in his ear again. "S-Sonic? You...you...remember me?" Remember him? Of course he did! What was going on?! Ow, his head hurt. It must be something important.  
  
"Tails...what's going on? I...can't...move..."

...................................................

Chaos: Dum dum dummmmmmm! Come on, who saw that coming? Be honest!


	15. Chapter 15

Chaos: Review responses! x.X There's so mannnnny...but, er, don't stop! Review! I wanna break that 100-review barrier!   
  
Ryuko - Oh, don't worry about me not finishing this while writing the ::sequel:: because...this is finished already! Dum dum dummm! I'm just not uploading it all at once because I'm mean and I want reviews...(evil laugh)

DarkChao - (eyes torchlight worriedly) Er, er, don't be too hasty now with that! We don't want any accidents! ...pleeeeeease don't hurt meeeeeeeee!

KirbyChan - (rubs head) Don't hit me! I update! Sometimes...

CrystalStorm - Oh, I'm not done with Sonic just yet...(evil grin)

Millette - You know me, can't avoid those cliffies!

Sonicx667 - Glad you like it...nice to see a new reviewer!

Katyboo89 - You didn't think Sonic was coming back?! o.O If I did that everybody would kill me! Besides...I had to bring him back somehow, or I couldn't bear it! (sonicfanitus. highly contagious)  
  
.......................................  
  
"You...remember..." Tails couldn't say anything else. He was too shocked. Sonic was speaking again. "Tails, why can't I move? What's going on? I can't see!"  
  
.................................  
  
By the door, Knuckles blinked open his eyes. His gaze first fixed on the mug in his hand. Hot chocolate? Hadn't he just been...oh. He had fallen asleep. Then he tuned in to what was happening. He could hear voices.  
  
"Tails, why can't I move? What's going on? I can't see!" That voice...it was...Sonic? It was still scratchy, but the lilt had gone. He was talking...almost normally. He...  
  
Knuckles looked up. Tails was staring, mouth open, at the bed. Sonic was struggling against the ropes they had used, just in case, pleading, "Tails? Tails?! Are you ok? Speak to me! Ow, my head...why can't I remember?! How did I get here? Where am I? Hello?!"  
  
Knuckles jumped to his feet, drawing his breath sharply at the aches that ran through him. Note to self; never sleep against a wall after a fight. At his breath, Sonic froze, and turned his head towards the echidna. Though the bandages still ran around his head, covering his eyes, he could hear perfectly.  
  
...............................  
  
Sonic instantly fell silent; there was someone else in the room! Who was it? He twitched his ears. Another animal...  
  
Then footsteps sounded, walking towards him. He pulled against the ties again, wishing he could move his feet, at least. "Who's there? What do you want?! What have you done to Tails?"  
  
Knuckles' voice was nearby, now. "Calm down, Sonic. It's me...Knuckles." Then, he said, to Tails, "Snap out of it! You're scaring him!" Then Tails' voice...he wanted to see! What was going on?!... "He...he remembers us, Knuckles...he could have died...but, he..."  
  
..................................  
  
Knuckles patted Tails' shoulder, and said, "Why don't you go lie down? Sleeping in a chair isn't good for you. Go on. I'll deal with this." Obediently, the vulpine staggered out of the room.  
  
Knuckles turned back to the hedgehog, who had fallen silent. Had he really remembered? A test...  
  
"So, Sonic...why are you surprised to be tied up?" he said, almost threateningly. Immediately Sonic was straining against the ropes again, fists clenched, almost yelling.  
  
"Why do you think?! The last thing I remember is I-don't-know-what, Tails is traumatized about me saying his name, and I can't see a thing!!! Why don't you tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!"  
  
Knuckles was slightly alarmed but...that settled it. He remembered all right. "Sorry! Just a test, to make sure. You can't see because there's a bandage around your eyes, and you're tied down because...we...oh, how do I say this?"  
  
...........................................  
  
Oh, god. Something big must have happened. A bandage? Was that why his head hurt? They thought they should tie him down?! What the-?!  
  
"Just...just answer my questions." he said shakily. Knuckles answered, "Ok. Shoot."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Tails' laboratory, currently."  
  
"Right...what happened to my head?"  
  
"Um...well...Eggman hit you with a lump of metal. Very hard. Next?"  
  
"...wait...Eggman was...hey, weren't we...at his base...because Tails got...kidnapped?"  
  
A long silence. Then, "Tell you what, I'll untie you, but I'm locking the door. You'll probably remember soon and...look, I'm just going to leave you to it for a bit. Call if you need anything."  
  
He felt the ropes being taken off his arms and legs. Then Knuckles walked away, with one last warning, "Don't you DARE take those bandages off. First, you'll probably go blind. Then, Amy will kill you. Bye."  
  
Then the door shut with a click.  
  
Sonic waited till the footsteps had faded away, and then drew up his legs, hugging his knees. The bandage was starting to itch, and he put up a hand to rub it...  
  
..."-You'll probably go blind-"...  
  
He took his hand away.  
  
Remember? Remember what? Ok...ok, start from the beginning. Tails' empty room...the capture note...running into Knuckles...going to the base...then...  
  
...then...  
  
...oh god.  
  
No.  
  
No...No! No! No!  
  
NO!  
  
...................................  
  
In the next room, Tails' eyes shot open and he blocked his ears as the screaming started. He pulled himself out of bed, and left hastily. Knuckles was already outside.  
  
...........................  
  
Amy pushed her trolley up the corridor, from ward to ward. Just a few more hours, and she could go back home, and see Sonic, and...  
  
She went into a happy trance.  
  
Then a loud shout snapped her out of it. She paused...she recognised that voice...?  
  
"...but I don't want to stay here! You can't just...can't just..." The angry voice trailed off in a fit of coughing. Amy pushed open the door to Ward 5, the very room Sonic had been in earlier.  
  
A nurse stepped back from the bed, holding an empty tranquillizer. On the bed, Shadow was nearly asleep, still protesting under his breath.  
  
"Huh? Shadow?!" The nurse turned in surprise to her, and then said, "Oh, it's you...you're helping out, right?" Amy wasn't listening. "What...happened to him?"  
  
The nurse indicated the chart at the end of the bed. "He got caught in the flood. Slight touch of hypothermia, but he can go in a few days. Tomorrow, maybe, if he doesn't make it any worse."  
  
Amy was shocked. Hypothermia? It wasn't like Shadow to get caught in any kind of water, just like Sonic...wait, hadn't Tails mentioned something about Chaos Control?  
  
Yes, Shadow had saved Sonic. She remembered. Wow...  
  
Then she heard the click of steel boots outside.  
  
.......................................  
  
Rouge marched up the corridor. Who cared what the doctors said? She was going to see Shadow, and that was final. She wasn't leaving him alone here. Oh...which ward was it?  
  
"Hmm...I'm lost." She said out loud.  
  
From a nearby door, Amy poked her head out, with a smile. "Hi, Rouge. Looking for someone?" The bat sniffed. "None of your business, kid. Leave me alone." Amy's smile had a cunning look.  
  
"Not...Shadow?" Rouge stiffened, clenched her fists, and then muttered, "Ok. You win. Where is he?" Amy gestured inside. "Right here." With a smile, she left the room, and walked off down the corridor.  
  
Rouge pushed open the door, and entered. Shadow was on the bed under a thick blanket, eyes shut. Asleep?  
  
She walked up to the bedside, and leaned over. She murmured, "Hey, Shadow, you there?" The black hedgehog opened one red eye a crack, coughed, and said, "No."  
  
Rouge smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

Flower: This story is nearly finished now! And wowee! I nearly have 100 reviews!!!

Chaos: Oh, and, er, I never meant for this to be Shadouge...what have I done? What have I done?!!

...................................................

Three days later  
  
Amy fiddled with the bandages, untying them. Sonic was sitting blankly on the bed, unmoving. He had been like that since...well, at least the screaming had stopped, except in his sleep. And he talked. And ate. In fact...he was normal, apart from the long silences.  
  
Catching up, she supposed. Reliving what had happened in the caves. If only he could run...get some exercise...that would be good for him. But there was no way without being able to see.  
  
She undid the last knot, gently unwound the bandages from his head, then stepped back quickly and picked up a handmirror.

...................................................  
  
He snapped out of the daydream to feel the bandages coming off. What was?...Oh, yes, it must have been three days. Already? Then the ties were gone. He heard Amy step back and pick up something; his hearing was sharper than ever.  
  
Slowly he opened his eyes. He couldn't see...it was all white. "The bandages are gone, right?" he asked. He couldn't feel them...a seed of doubt planted itself in his mind.

..................................................  
  
Amy looked at him worriedly, and waved a hand in front of his face. No response.  
  
"Oh...oh dear..." She said unhappily. He looked up at her words, but his green eyes looked straight through her.

...................................................  
  
He couldn't see...why couldn't he see?! He looked futilely, and then Amy said, "Oh...oh dear..." The seed grew. No...no, it couldn't be...no!  
  
"No...No!" he said sharply, disbelievingly, looking up. Then...then...a faint hint of shadow. Was it? No, as quickly as it had been there, it was gone. Panic rose in him...he couldn't be blind...no! No, no, no!  
  
He didn't...he couldn't...he wouldn't be able to run. He would need a guide...his freedom was being destroyed before his eyes. He'd live a hundred years in the caves, anything but this.  
  
It was like when he first remembered the caves. He went into shock.

.....................................................

Amy put the mirror on the bedside table, blinking equally disbelievingly. He couldn't be...she felt like she herself had gone blind, though...she couldn't begin to imagine what he was feeling. She sat down on the bed by him, putting her arm around his shoulders, offering what little comfort she could. "I'm so sorry..." she muttered. He was staring straight ahead, eyes unseeing. He didn't move.  
  
She sat with him for half an hour. Then she looked at her watch and squealed.  
  
"Aah! Oh, sorry, Sonic, I promised Cream that I'd fetch Cheese and Chocola from Chao Kindergarten...um, I'll be back in...," a calculated glance at the ceiling, "...two hours. I'm so sorry...See you!"  
  
With that she ran for the door, snatched a dark coat off the peg, and disappeared. Sonic looked after her for a while, expression unreadable, then looked down. A small tear appeared in his eye, then another.  
  
He blinked automatically as they slid down his cheeks, silently crying. Finally, he stopped. He felt a bit embarrassed, but...it made him feel better. And nobody had seen.  
  
He looked up with a sigh, and then down again. Wait...it was...darker? He looked up. Lighter. Down. Darker. There...there was a difference! Not like before...  
  
................................  
  
An hour later, things were focusing. He could see up to a metre away, just the end of the bed. Yes, yes, yes! Thank you, he prayed silently, staring at the ceiling, thank you, thank you, whoever you are up there.  
  
Then he looked again. He saw the bedside table, and on it...what was that? He squinted hard, and picked it up. Aha! A mirror!  
  
Waittaminute...he raised it with a frown. Was he...? In the light, the mirror showed clearly his face, with the still-dirty fur and tearstreaks. He looked down at himself, pulling away the bedcovers. His jaw dropped, and he stared in shock, then vaulted out of the bed.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" he yelled, in combination from the state of his fur, and the fact that his legs had given out. He struggled up again, wobbled, and then went to the side-bathroom as quickly as he could.  
  
............................  
  
In Night Babylon, Rouge was leaning on the doorframe again. But, for once, she wasn't bored.  
  
Shadow was back from the hospital, at last. Though he had healed faster than anybody expected, like Sonic, he kept trying to escape, unlike Sonic. So they kept him back, to make sure.  
  
Now the black hedgehog was doing tricks. The Chaos Emeralds were finally back to normal after their energy drain, and Shadow was doing a light show. Apparently he had leaned on Ark.  
  
The green Chaos Emerald whirled and twirled in the air, leaving streaks of green light wherever it went. Shadow threw and caught it expertly, creating beautiful patterns in the air.  
  
Combined with the red Chaos Emerald and Chaos Spear, it was like a mini firework. So long as she didn't go too close.  
  
Finally, he finished, swiping the gems from mid-air, and leaving a flower- shape hanging in green, red and yellow light. She smiled. "Wow, Shadow...that was really good."  
  
Shadow smiled a rare smile in return, and twirled the emeralds. "Well, they are gems, after all. Gems sparkle anywhere."  
  
Rouge's smile faded. "Are you going away again?" Shadow lowered the emeralds and studied her face for a minute. He owed her his life...  
  
He stepped forward to join her in the shady doorframe, then said quietly, "I think I'll stay, for a while."  
  
She smiled again. 


	17. Chapter 17

Tails ran up to the door, almost tripping on the steps. In fact, he wobbled, then did trip, and the shopping bags banged his shin painfully, but...nothing could spoil his day! Today the bandages would come off, and, he hoped, Sonic would be able to act normally again.  
  
He dashed up to the door, practically bashing into it. "Oof!" he squeaked, as the bags crashed into him. That couldn't help the eggs...  
  
Nope, nothing could go wrong! He shuffled through the shopping bags for the keys.  
  
Where were they?! They must be there somewhere...! Aha! Behind the apples...he bounced up again, and knocked his head on the door handle. "Eek!" he stammered, falling over the bags and back down the steps.  
  
He rolled down the path in a tangle, ending in a heap on his tails. Behind him, two oranges rolled out of the bag and made a bid for freedom into the grass. He sat up, blinking and seeing stars.  
  
Nothing could go wrong! Wait...maybe it was a bad idea to think that...now, slow down. Do it properly.  
  
The rest of the entry passed without event, and he made it to the lab kitchen.  
  
He threw the bags on the counter, not caring about the eggs anymore. He was almost jumping with excitement.  
  
He ran to Sonic's room, in the back. The door was slightly open. He rushed in, and...the bed was empty. He blinked stupidly for a few seconds. Where was Sonic? He poked his head into the bathroom. Nothing.  
  
"Sonic?" he called. Sonic would be around somewhere, he would be...had he gone with Amy? No, nothing could make him go to the Chao with her again, not after last time...he smiled at the memory.  
  
He called again. "Sonic?" His tone was a little less joyful this time, a slight hint of worry coming in. Where was he? He wandered back into the kitchen. Nothing. Fear started now.  
  
He ran all through the lab, calling. Then...he saw a note, tacked to the wall.  
  
When is a door not a door?  
  
He blinked in confusion, then looked up. He knew that joke...the front door creaked, ajar. He raced outside. There he paused on the step, looking around. Nothing desturbed the sleepy quiet of late afternoon.  
  
He drooped slightly, then...something leaped at him from behind a hedge.  
  
He squealed in surprise as it hit him, knocking them both over. "Tickle Attack!" Sonic cried, tickling the fox mercilessly as Tails squealed with laughter.  
..................................  
  
Amy stumbled back, the two chao flying alongside her. She made it to the front door, and entered. Boy, she missed her flat, she kept going to Central City and having to circulate back...still, she had to stay with Sonic. Especially now.  
  
If he was blind...well, that was sad, but...she grinned evilly. He would need some kind of guide, wouldn't he? Had Sonic known her thoughts, he might have jumped off a cliff at that point.  
  
She went to the kitchen, and tutted at the shopping bags spread everywhere. Well, she wasn't tidying them up. She sifted through them for chao fruit, eventually surfacing with a couple.  
  
Now she had the challenging task of finding Cheese and Chocola. She eventually found Cheese in a suspiciously empty yoghurt pot, and then Chocola poked her head out of a trifle, looking so innocent that Amy had to laugh.  
  
Now, she thought, when the chao were settled, for the serious time. She walked along to the shut door of Sonic's room, and opened it. Then she looked. Nothing. With a slight frown, she looked all round.  
  
No blue hedgehog in sight, and she prided herself on spotting them, even if their fur was horrible. She frowned and turned back to the hallway. Nothing. Had Tails taken him somewhere?  
  
She walked out to the inventing room, and quickly backed away from the mess of machinery. Then she went to the main computer room. It hummed slightly, and then clicked. She looked at it in surprise, and bent closer; the screen was quite small since it had overloaded from Emerl.  
  
Writing appeared. B-e-h-i-n-d Y-o-u. She settled for a nice, "Huh?" and turned round. Sonic smiled at her, clean blue fur shining.  
  
"SONIC!!" she squealed. Was it really him?! His fur was almost immaculate, not even any dust from running. Of course, he wouldn't be able to run for a while. And his lovely green eyes were focusing straight at her, with a sparkle.  
  
She threw herself towards him. It was impossible...but it was him! She attached herself to his neck, and he winced, smile fading a bit. Tails poked his head out from behind the computer, and smirked.  
  
"Uh...um...hey, Tails, help me out here!" The hedgehog cried, waving his arms frantically. Tails grinned. "Revenge is sweet. Mwahahahah!" It was a very passable imitation of Eggman.  
  
They all smiled, and knew. It was over.

....................................................

Chaos: Mwahahahah! Not quite! The ::sequel::'ll take care of that!

Flower: Yeah, well, this chapter wasn't the usual angst, but I looked over it and felt so mean that I had to finish on a happy note.

Chaos: Just one more chpater now, and that's the epilogue. See you next week! (waves)


	18. Epilogue

Flower: IT'S FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hops around like a mad thing) And Ryuko gave me Money! Author Money! And I have over a hundred reviews! And people actually like the story! Nobody flamed! I drunk too much coffee again!

Chaos: Calm down! x.X Anywho, last review responses of the story! (sniffle)

RyukoVulpix: Glad you like the happyhappyness. (sideways look) We-ell, I've finished the fic, like you asked...UPDATE WISHES ARE ETERNAL!!! Pleeeeeeeeeease? And Shadow, keep your hands...err, paws...err, err...gloves (?!) off my non-existant shopping! Those eggs were cracked! Cracked I tell you!!

NamelessMoonshie: (dances) Finally, someone else who dances! Yay! Glad you like the ending...thought people might be bored by the happy, happy ending. Can't resist it!

CrystalStorm: Glad to see you're still here...wow! You've reviewed every chapter! Epilogue's a bit short, sorry.

Kirby-Chan: (shuffles nervously) Ye-ess, it was fast, but...(hides face) I'm no good at happy! I only do angst! So the endings are always abrupt...I actually don't like torturing characters, believe it or not, but they never die in my fics! Eheheh.

DarkChao: Err...am I pleased or insulted? Stop confusing meeee!

ShadowKyzr: (points) Ooh! Lookit! lookit! A new reviewer! (you are, right? I can't keep track...) Glad you like the story! Oh, and it was a joint effort on the writing part.

....................................................

Epilouge  
  
The blue hedgehog sat on the rock in front of the cave. He stared intently into the cave mouth, thoughts elsewhere...in fact, so distant he didn't notice any sounds behind him. From behind something leaped, knocking him over.  
  
He yelled in surprise, and jumped up. Knuckles rubbed his hands together. "Even." he said, with a smirk.  
  
"What did I do?" Sonic whined.  
  
Knuckles' eyes narrowed, and he said, "Oh, I don't know...let me see? Stealing the Master Emerald when I thought you were bed-bound? Then saying it was a joke? Then running away with it again? In fact," he said thoughtfully, eyes glittering dangerously, "Maybe I haven't punished you enough."  
  
Sonic's eyes widened, and he ran for it. Knuckles' sniggering echoed behind him as he protested. "It was only a little joke! I can't run full speed yet! You wouldn't attack a sick person?!"  
  
Knuckles dashed alongside him, and said, "You're right..." for a moment Sonic looked relieved, then the echidna continued, "...You're not full speed yet, and I won't be able to keep up for long...well, I'd better make the most of it!"  
  
The pair disappeared over the horizon, still arguing, and behind them, the scene fell silent. The rocky cave mouth stretched up the hillside, a cool breeze echoing from within.  
  
A pale green lizard unblended from the rocks, blinking after them. It had come willingly when the hedgehog called, but had been confused at first. What did it want? Was this really the same animal? It looked so different.  
  
But it was Hedgehog alright. And now Lizard understood. Hedgehog was gone. For good. He camoflagued again, and slunk back into the darkness of the caves. Hedgehog was gone.  
  
But Sonic still screamed in his sleep.  
  
END  
  
.....................................  
  
Flower:Alright! We did it! I feel so proud...this has to be our best story yet.  
  
Chaos: Except most of this was us blabbering on about reviews and the like...SORRY! With thanks to all reviewers, especially (deep breath):

Ryukovulpix (long, long reviews...drool), Kirby-Chan, Namelessmoonshine, Zane Darkheart, Millette Tails Prower, CrystalStorm (reviewed every chapter!), DarkChao, SpadeHand (reviewed loads of times to make me update x.X), and SonicX667.

And you may all have chocolate muffins...mmm...muffin.

Oh, and the hundrendth reviewer was...DarkChao! (gives DarkChao a bunny...everybody likes bunnies, right? RIGHT?)  
  
Flower: And all you others too! You're good too! Don't hurt meeeeeeeeee!!!! (throws random cookies towards other reviewers)

Chaos: (regains breath) Ok, we're finished! (pant pant) The sequel will be quite a while coming, I'm warning you.... I need a break. I keep writing short stories that go nowhere.

Flower: ...bye bye!


End file.
